Redemption
by K-Wildfire
Summary: Shadowstalker steps on there territory not knowing what to expect he meets her. Wildfire didn't know what she was going to run into when she was going on a stroll that stormy night. They don't know what just hit them when he tells them the truth about that sacred night. He becomes one of them to look for the stone and redeem his Grandmother.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

Leader: **Smallstar- **dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: ** Wildfire-** an all orange she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:** Whitecloud**- a calico she-cat with a white belly paws and muzzle. **Apprentice: Smokepaw**

Warriors:  (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Tigertail**- white fur, gray stripes on legs and face with a black tail with white stripes on it and black ears, pale blue eyes

**Tangleclaw**- Dark brown tom with black spots and stripes all along his body with a tan belly and amber eyes **Apprentice: Fuzzypaw**

**Mossfur**- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Stormpath**- gray tom with light blue eyes

**Lionclaw**- brownish orange tom with green eyes

**Roseears**- light brown she-cat with red ears, paws and tail

**Leafstorm**- light brown she-cat with orange blotches along her fur

**Leopardpelt**- light brown she-cat with black spots all along her fur

**Snowstripe**- white she-cat with light gray stripes on her back

**Badgerclaw**- all black tom with two white stripes down his back

**Foxfur**- orange tabby she-cat with white paws and white underbelly

**Creampelt**- a cream colored tom with a black tail, paws and ears

**Twistedfoot**- All black tom, with broken foot that was never mended correctly

**Mouseheart**- all brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Brightsky**- a brown colored she-cat with light brown stripes and white paws

Apprentices:  (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors or medicine cats)

**Fuzzypaw**- all black tom with odd fuzzy/spiky fur along his back, with blue eyes

**Smokepaw **- Black tom with gray stripes and green eyes

Queens:  (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Rainstripe**- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Smallstar's kits

**Brightsky**- all brown she-cat with light brown stripes and white paws, mother to Mossfur's kits (Blackkit- black tom with white paws, Maplekit- brown tabby tom and Dustkit- tortoiseshell tom)

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)

**Graycloud**- All gray tom with blue eyes

**Rockfoot**- All brown tom with gray paws and stripes on back

**Cats Outside of the Clans**

**Frostheart- **grayish white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**Billy- **light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Flowerfall**- orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Gilbert- **brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Petalfur- **light orange she-cat with green eyes

**Barkclaw**- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Shadowstalker- **pure black tom with gray specks, blue/gray eyes

**Johnny**- orange tabby tom with white paws

**Trish**- gray tabby she-cat

**Bobby**- orange tabby tom

**Alex**- gray tabby tom

**River**- bluish gray she-cat

**Icefire**- a white tom the tip of his tail is black, eyes a very sharp blue and a unique marking on his front right paw, blue flames. He lives in the ancient oak on Thunderclan territory.


	2. The Mountain

Chapter 1;

A lightning bolt flashed in the sky the minute I stepped on to their territory. "This is going to be one bumpy ride." I whispered as a loud crack of thunder made my fur stand on end. It feels as if, the closer I get to my destination, the more, well more something. I cannot describe all of it, it is just too much. Scared, nervous, worried, but regardless, I will not quit until I have reached there and done what I came to do.

It has been pouring all day and I was starting to get numb from the rain. It felt like nettles on my soaked fur.

I have had to come a long way from my home, from another forest on the edge of the the mountains. It barely rained there and when it did it was welcomed. The forest was a small one that had trees but, not like here, where this is so many that there is a canopy like this one. A single river flowed through the forest giving us water to survive. Animals passed by all the time giving us food. We were sort of secluded there, which we liked as a family, but really, it was all because of one person that we were there. Sure twolegs (at least that's what my Grandma called them) came to camp sometimes in the small forest but they didn't seem to mind us, so we didn't mind them.  
I was bone weary after traveling since before sunrise from the edge of the mountains to the forest around them. It was now so late, and I had no idea of the time with the moon lost to the stormy clouds and dark sky. It seems so long since this all started, and set me on this path that night that my Grandma first told me the story, the story no one else ever new, not even my Grandpa. Her name was Frostheart, it was her warrior name, and now, she lies below the ground under a pile of stones. I have to stop. Thinking of all of this again, almost brings me to tears again; there is not time for those anymore.

Our whole family was given warrior names, it's what our Grandma wanted.

My sister is Petalfur, my brother is Barkclaw, my mother is Flowerfall, my Father was a rogue cat that my mom met a long time ago his name is Gilbert. It sounds ridiculous because I am so used to warrior names, but its true, that's how my grandfather is as well, his name is Billy.

My name is Shadowstalker; I am sort of treated as the runt of the family even though I'm not.

As I was sawing it all started the night my grandma took me for a walk deep into the forest far from the others and prying ears and eyes. Finally we stopped at a pool I have never known existed. It was so clear in the light of the sun. So, beautiful. But as she and I were sitting next to each other on a log, I realized how old she was, her muzzle was gray with age, and she herself was grayish white with piercing blue eyes. It made me so scared, to see her so fragile, she was the rock that we all looked to in our family for everything. Then she was telling me the story she had never told. The one about the night she was banished from Thunderclan, that's where I'm headed towards. Once she was done with the story she explained to me in detail about some parts in the story and that's why I am here in this forest right know walking through this damp dark forest, under this large canopy blocking the rain, jumping out of my skin when mice scurry by. 'It's so quiet.' I think to myself

Why am I here again, I am in search of something called a vision stone.

She said she never had time to go back and get it, to prove that she never killed the leader of the clan; she said it fell to my paws because I was the "different one".

She said not to be frightened she was going to leave and never come back and that's exactly what she did, she died, she curled up in a ball and stopped breathing.

I knew that I shouldn't be sad she was ready to go and I just needed to except that, but we were so close, she was the one I went to for help not my parents and I was the one she went to when she needed help.

So I was thinking this was going to be a small task but just getting here was no small task. First off I had to leave without my family knowing as Grandma wanted. And yet, just as I got up and left, everyone was asleep but someone did hear me, it was my sister Petalfur

"She's gone isn't she?" she asked. I couldn't see her but I could hear her

"Yes she's gone, and I have to go somewhere to do something for her." I said staying in the shadow of a tree. I am pure black with gray specks and I have blue gray eyes so I could blend in with the shadows of the night very well.

Petalfur is a light orange and she has brown eyes. She blends in with the ground so I think she was crouching, hiding from me. "Oh yeah? Where are you going?" she asked.

I answered honestly, over the mountain to somewhere far from here to find something for Grandma that she lost." I heard her clearly then, a faint brush of the paw on the ground, I turned fast and pounced on her, I knocked her over but let her get up. "I hate you! I was going to pounce on you! Not you pounce on me!" She said licking her fur, "Petalfur there is no time for playing! This is serious, I'm leaving, and maybe or maybe not coming back and Grandma is gone forever you have to be there for mom when she finds out." I said seriously. "Why do _you _have to leave? Why can't Barkclaw leave? I don't like him more then you" She said with a whimper. "Because, Frostheart picked me." I said "I'm leaving now; I guess you can tell Mom but make sure nobody follows me and you better not follow me either!" I said sharply. "Fine! I won't! But you better come back, to either take us with you or stay here!" she said seriously. "I will no need to worry about that." I responded we touched noses and then I turned and left without another word.

It was almost sunrise by now and I was just walking out of the forest when the sun peaked out of the side of the mountain. I watched for a couple minutes as the mountain started to glow with sun light. It was an amazing sight the whole entire mountain was outlined in yellow light so it looked like it was glowing. I smiled and kept on going.

I could just follow the edge of the mountain that would probably be the quick way but that's not the fun way. So I climbed the side of the mountain until I got to a reasonable height, then I went right the rest of the day until I say the faint outline of another forest in the distance. I stopped where I was for the night. There was a cave a little bit in front of me so I decided that's where I was going to go.

When I started to head that way I didn't realize that there was only an edge that was about 2 inches wide to hold on to get to the cave, but I really needed shelter for the night I didn't know what was out here in the mountains at night. I took a couple breaths and decided to go for it. I inched my way onto the ledge, little by little. I knew if I slipped even a little bit I will probably go over the edge into a small pool of water and most likely die. I was almost there when I'm absolutely certain I heard something behind me. I couldn't really do anything until I got across so I kept on going when the thing I heard spoke up. "Don't move." It said in a low whisper I was almost certain that it was a she-cat.

I stopped moving then but I was starting to get a cramp in my right paw, so I had to move quickly or I was going to be in a lot of pain, so I replied "I need to keep on going, I'm starting to get a cramp." "Unless you want to be eaten by that hawk that is right above your head I recommend you not move." She retorted. "Um, okay, well I will stick to your plan" I said trying not to freak out "Good idea." She replied I heard an angry squawk from the hawk but not before I say bits of rock moving in front of me. I also heard a low growl from one of those rock bits right in front of me. That got the hawks attention and it dived, the rock bit flew over the ledge, I gasped in wonder, "Don't worry he's okay, he always does that." said the she-cat behind me. The hawk dived for the other cat but not before being pounced on by two other cats above me. "Wow!" I said in awe as they brought the hawk down to the ledge below me and killed it swiftly. "You can keep on going." She said "Right." I replied and kept on going at my slow pace. When we entered the cave I saw that it was small but just the right size for me. I sat down so she would have enough room to sit down as well. When she entered the cave I saw that she was covered in mud that's what gave them the impression that they were rocks. "Hello! I'm Pebble on bottom of river. You can just call me Pebble though." She said as she settled down in the small cave.

"Um, Hello, I'm Shadowstalker." I said "Thanks for saving my life, I guess"

"Oh, you're welcome!" Pebble said "I've got to get back, they might be wondering where I am. Nice to meet you! Bye!" She said as she jumped over the ledge. I rushed over to see but she disappeared.


	3. The Corn Field

Chapter 2:

I woke up to a ray of sunshine in my eyes. I stretched and awakened my senses a little bit. "Well I better get going." I said to myself.

I looked out to see the view. There was a huge field with a couple barns here and there. Then far out in the horizon was a forest that stretched wide. All of it was covered in the morning mist.

I looked around for a way down. I saw that if I headed the same way I came in it would be a steep way down but if I took the other way it was more of a slope downwards. I decided to go the other way, it seemed easier and after yesterday I wanted a little easier way out of the mountains. There was another tight ledge that I had to pass before I could get to the rock ledges that I would be able to jump down from.

I took a deep breath, checked over head for hawks, just in case, and then inched my way onto the ledge. This ledge was exactly like the other ledge but a little shorter, so I didn't have to hold my breath that long this time.

Once I was off the ledge all I had to do was jump my way down and that's exactly what I did. First there was a pretty big ledge that I jumped onto. After that ledge the only ones I could see were pretty small. I jumped onto a small one, then quickly jumped onto another small one until I made it to a medium sized one, I don't trust small ledges, they might crumble at any moment if you stay on it for to long. There weren't anymore ledges just a bumpy slope down to the grass below.

'This is going to leave a bruise.' I thought as I jumped over the ledge trying to land lightly but I didn't. I actually landed heavily, I think I might have twisted my paw as I rolled and tumbled down the mountain into soft grass. I laid there for a couple minutes making sure I didn't break anything, I was positive then that I twisted my paw. I got up and shook myself making sure I didn't put that much weight on my paw.

I couldn't really stay out in the open, I had to move somewhere. I realized that there was a corn field in front of me and a barn a little way ahead. I moved into the corn field, I was thinking that it would be safe but half way through something rammed into me.

"Ow! Get off me!" I hissed "What do you think you are doing on our territory." A male voice said. He was lying on top off me and I couldn't move.

"I'm just passing by." I said honestly "Listen can you get off me I twisted my paw a couple minutes ago and it sort of hurts. Especially with you laying on top of it." I said

"All right." He said as he got off me. I got up without hurting myself to badly "Good." I said standing on all fours. "My name is Shadowstalker."

"Um, Hello, I'm Johnny," Johnny is an orange tabby with white paws.

"Do you always pounce on people in your territory?"

"Well there on our territory?" He said a little confused

"You said 'our' does that mean there are more of you?"

"Um, yes my mate and kits are in the barn."

"Ahh, well it is almost night time do you think I could stay the night?"

"Yes of course." We made or way towards the barn, which actually wasn't that far away.

When we got there three kits came out of the barn and tackled there father.

"Daddy!" they said at the same time. Once he was able to stand he said "Kids this is Shadowstalker, he is going to stay the night. Shadow this is Bobby, Alex and River" He said pointing with his tail to each kit.

Bobby is an orange tabby like his father, Alex is a gray tabby and River is a bluish gray she-cat. "Johnny?" a gray tabby she-cat walked out of the barn "Ahh, Trish, come meet our guest for the night. His name is Shadowstalker."

"That sounds like one of those names from the forest over there. Warrior names they call it?" "Yes, that's right, that's where I'm headed." I said to Trish

"Wow! A warrior!" Alex said running a full circle around me.

"Um, no, I'm not a warrior, but my ancestors are!" I said

"What? You're not a warrior? But you have a warrior name" River said sitting down and staring at me. "I know my grandma wanted her kits and there kits to have warrior names, she comes from the forest over there. But she left a long time ago."

"Why did she leave?" Bobby said shyly "Because she did something wrong." I said to Bobby "Can you tell us what she did?" Johnny asked "No, I can't, not with these three here." I said pointing with my tail toward the three who were lined up in front of us. "Awww!" They said in union again. It was starting to get real dark now so we all went inside and slept the night away. I woke up at the crack of dawn. I went outside to watch the sun rise from the horizon.

"Going to be leaving soon?" Johnny said walking out of the barn and joining me in the field. "Yeah, I was going to wait for somebody to wake, and then I was going to leave. You're awake now so I'm going to leave." I said, the sun has fully risen into the sky now.

"Well it was nice meeting you Shadowstalker and I guess we will probably meet again."

"Yeah, I think so? If everything goes right you will."

"Farwell, Shadowstalker, talk to you soon." He said as I got up and started walking past the barn. "Good-Bye Johnny!" I shouted back.

This day was spent walking through cornfields and regular fields, looking at barns and houses. As I was walking I never noticed the big clouds rolling in until a heard a soft rumble of thunder behind me. When I looked behind me it almost seemed that the clouds were chasing me. They covered the whole entire sky and they were an ugly black. I could see huge lightning bolts in the cloud and hear massive thunder.

"Oh Boy!" I said I decided to run to the nearest barn. It was a little ways ahead, so I sprinted for it. I got there and then five minutes later it was pouring buckets. Lightning lit up the sky and loud thunder vibrated the ground. The warrior forest was just a little ways ahead, I could see it clearly now. They were huge maple trees and they were the color of autumn.

"It's just rain, it's not going to kill me." I whispered to myself. I had to keep on telling myself that until I had the guts to finally walk outside into the heavy rain.

I was soaked instantly, it felt funny, and I have never been soaked like this before. I didn't want to think about it so I kept on walking, I knew if I ran it would hurt even more. It hurt already, the sharp rain pierced my skin, and it felt like if you rolled around on pine cones for a couple minutes. I eventually got to the edge of the forest and that's when I stepped onto there territory the same time a lightning bolt lit up the sky.

Here I am now walking through the forest scared out of my mind hearing twigs snap, birds screech, animals scurry on the ground. But that wasn't the scariest noise I heard, the noise I heard was a mix of twigs snapping. It wasn't a small animal, it was a big one and it was right behind me. I turned fast but nothing was there, "Who's there?" I shouted into the darkness "Your worst nightmare." it said behind me once more. That's when it crashed into me, we ended up rolling around, she was fast, and she scratched me from all angles before I could even move a paw. I started to get frustrated, so I swung my paws all around me trying to make contact but unsuccessful.

"Ha, you fight like a kit!" she hissed from in the shadows. She pounced on me again and brought me down. That's when I finally got a good look at her she was pure orange with scruffy, wild fur.

"What are you doing here, rogue?" she whispered into my ear

"I'm looking for Thunderclan. I mean no harm."

"You could _do_ no harm." She sneered but she let me get up"My name is Wildfire, who are you?" "I'm Shadowstalker." I replied "You have a warrior name?" she noticed.

"Yes, I do, I am a descendent of a Thunderclan cat who was banished along time ago. " Her eyes narrowed "Oh, really?" "Yeah?" "Hmm, come with me." She said getting up and walking into the shadows of the forest.

"Where are we going?" "To camp." "Thunderclan camp?" "Yes, Thunderclan camp." "Am I going to speak to the leader of the clan?" "Yes, you are. Why do you ask so many questions?" "I didn't realize that I was?" "Well you are and it is starting to get on my nerves." That's where we ended our conversation. We weaved our way through the forest, that's all it was, was forest as far as the eye could see. I was looking at this one tree that looked a lot bigger then the other trees when she disappeared. I was looking around when her head popped out of the ground "Are you coming or what?" she said then disappeared from view. 'There camp is underground?' I thought 'I wish Frostheart would have told me that.' I dived underground and slide into the eyes of a kit.


	4. A Rogue Cat

Chapter 3:

"Wildfire!" Smallstar shouted "Yes, Smallstar?" I asked

"Can you go visit Icefire for me, he said he would be coming over to talk but he never did." Smallstar is the leader of Thunderclan. He is all brown but if you look close enough he has brown stripes on his back as well.

I myself am all orange, but my fur is really crazy and well, wild.

So I set out to find Icefire who lives in a tree and not just any tree but the ancient oak on the edge of the lake. He's also not just any normal cat either he's a wizard and he doesn't belong to any clan either but he is respected by all the clans, but lives in Thunderclan because he favors us the best and we have a cool tree.

We had a witch in the clan before, she was our medicine cat but then she murdered our leader, so she was banished never to be seen or heard of again. I wasn't even born yet so I only know from hearing stories.

She and Icefire were close friends I guess and it sort of crushed Icefire and well the whole clan as well because she was a medicine cat and she was a really nice one at that, so it didn't really make any sense when she killed the leader. Smallstar is the second leader after the one that was, murdered. He was just a kit when the leader was murdered. So he barely knows anything either.

I decided to take the long way around to the ancient oak, so it was like I was on border control. The sky was really clouding and getting dark, fast. 'Hmm it's going to rain soon.' I thought. Before I could finish my thought it poured. I was just about to finish my border control and cut through the forest, straight to the ancient oak when I smelled something peculiar and not of the clans. A crack of thunder shock the sky as it was pouring rain. The scent was strong; I guess I was standing on the place where another cat crossed. The cat wasn't of the clans so it was probably a rogue. I followed the scent path until I came to the clearing next to the river.

I saw a cat that was all black with gray flecks throughout his coating. He was walking into the clearing and looking at the sky, I think he is trying to see what time it is. I moved a little not watching where I was going and ran into a bush. Stupid me, he heard me

"Who's there?" he asked looking at the place where I was, I moved swiftly to the other side of the clearing.

"Your worst nightmare." I whispered softly knowing he could hear me. I jumped out of the bushes and ran at full speed toward him ramming my shoulder into his side, I was obviously overwhelming him. He kept on turning to the place I already was and then before he could swing all the way around to where I was, I would run back and scratch him again.

He hissed in frustration and started to swing his paws all around him but he was still moving to slow. I backed away into the shadows, he stopped moving and I could tell he was tired but I wanted to keep on going this was fun. I purred to myself, it was fun battling him he was like a kit, "Ha, you fight like a kit!" I said.

I did another powerful jump and brought him down once again. I stood on top of his shoulders, I leaned forward a little and whispered in his ear "What are you doing here rogue?"

"I'm looking for Thunderclan. I mean no harm." He replied, he was breathing heavily and was immensely tired.

"You could _do_ no harm." I said getting off his shoulders. Once he was up on his feet again I said

"My name is Wildfire, who are you?" "I'm Shadowstalker." He replied washing his fur a little bit. 'He has a warrior name? How is that possible?' I thought "You have a warrior name?" I said curious at how he earned one when he obviously couldn't fight.

"Yes, I do, I am a descendent of a Thunderclan cat who was banished a long time ago." He said calmly

'What! Impossible!' I thought trying not to freak out. I only know of one cat that was banished.

"Oh, really?" "Yeah?" I should take him to Smallstar right away. "Hmm, come with me." I turned around and walked into the depths of the forest, leaving him to follow me. He was right on my heels. "Where are we going?" "To camp" "The Thunderclan camp?" 'Well, duh?' I thought "Yes, Thunderclan camp." "Am I going to speak to the leader of the clan?" 'Oh my Starclan, who does he think he's going to talk to?' I thought "Yes, you are. Why do you ask so many questions?" "I didn't realize I was?" "Well you are and it is starting to get on my nerves."

We stopped talking then and were swept into the noises of the forest instead. A squirrel eating a nut, a mouse passing by and then a bird whistling in the branches of a tree. I was right by the entrance to camp but I could see him a little ways ahead by the lake, looking at Icefire's tree. I entered camp to find Blackkit and Maplekit standing guard at the entrance. "What are you two doing?" I asked

"Standing guard while the deputy is away of course." Maplekit replied "But you're here now so, were going to play, bye!" Blackkit added on, they ran off and tackled each other. Blackkit is all black except his paws there all white and Maplekit is a brown tabby. I slid back up the tunnel to find him looking around, 'Probably trying to find me' I thought "Are you coming or what?" I said not waiting for a reply I turned around and went back down the tunnel. I walked over to Smallstar's den, "Smallstar?" "Come in Wildfire. What did Icefire say?" "Um, I never visited Icefire, but I will tomorrow!" "What! What were you doing then?" "Well I decided to do a border check and you wouldn't believe what I found on our territory!"

"Oh yeah? What did you find?" "A Rogue cat!" "Did you run him out of Thunderclan?" "I was going to, but then he spoke up saying he was looking for Thunderclan and he wanted to talk to the leader." "Hmm, okay, let him in." Wildfire exited Smallstar's den to find Shadowstalker talking to Blackkit.

"Go back to the nursery Blackkit; you wouldn't want to talk to him anyway." I said to Blackkit "Why?" he said giving Shadowstalker a weird glance. 'There's no way he's going to leave now, unless I scare him away.' I thought of a plan. "You don't want to catch Rogueitis do you?" Shadowstalker rolled his eyes; he knew where I was going with this. "Rogueitis?" Blackkit whispered to himself.

"Yeah, it's a disease all Rogue cats carry." I said his eyes getting wide. "If you stand to close you might catch it." Shadowstalker whispered to Blackkit. "Ahh!" He shouted running to the nursery. I purred with laughter, 'that was funny.' Shadowstalker was glancing around at the clan who were all out in the hollow watching what's going on. "Come on, Smallstar would like to see you now." We were headed to Smallstar's den when he started asking questions again.

"This is your camp?" 'What's wrong with our camp? I think it's pretty cool.' I thought, it's basically a huge hole, all of the den's are around the rim of it and there is a huge opening for meetings and greeting with others in the clan. The den's are in order of importance and protection, the warrior dens are right by the entrance and exit of the camp, then next are the apprentices den, with the leaders den in the middle, the nursery, the elders den and finally the medicine cat's den. There is a tree in the middle of the camp and a log on top of the hole on the side, on the rim of the top of the hole is all covered in brambles and bushes. It's pretty hidden and well protected.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with it?" I asked a little confused

"Nothing, it's amazing." He said in awe

"Good. This way." I said walking into Smallstar's den. When you walked into his den, your eyes had to focus because of how dark it was. The ground was warm and dusty, in the back of the den there is a moss bed, and Smallstar is sitting in it. "Smallstar, this is Shadowstalker, the Rogue cat I found on our territory." I said letting Shadowstalker walk forward while I hanged back by the entrance.

"Hello Shadowstalker, Welcome to Thunderclan, how can I assist you?" He sat down and asked

"I was wondering if you have ever heard of the cat Frostheart?" I gasped 'That's the name of the cat that was banished.' "Ahh yes that story has been passed down from generation to generation. I remember faintly because I was only a kit when it happened but I'm pretty sure she was the medicine cat and she killed the leader of the clan." Smallstar said continuing "I'm surprised she survived considering she was only trained to treat wounds not hunt or fight. She was banished from the clan never to return." He ended. 'The Rogue was getting angry I could tell, I'm guessing he didn't like that version of the story.

"Well I am her daughter's son and I am here to tell you that, that story is a lie!" he said in an angry tone.

"Oh really?" Are you telling me that the wizard lied?" Smallstar said calmly

"Um, no, the wizard isn't lying she did kill him, but she wasn't her!" Shadowstalker was losing this debate, he's too young to try to compete with Smallstar. Smallstar was turning around and heading back to his bed as a sign that we should leave, "I can prove it to you!" Shadowstalker said. Smallstar stopped walking, "and how do you plan on doing that?"

There was a shout outside of the den, "Smallstar!" a head popped into the den. "Why, Hello Wildfire, and who's this? Wait! Don't tell me I already know, your Shadowstalker, I've had visions of you, you're a lot more dashing in person though!" "Um, Thanks? Who are you?" "Oh, right, you don't know me; I'm Icefire, respected wizard of the Warrior forest." He bowed for no reason. Icefire was sort of crazy and by sort of I mean a lot of but he wasn't wrong, he was respected greatly, by all the clans. Icefire's fur was weird as well; it is white with gray stripes all along his body, the tip of his tail was all black and his eyes were a very sharp blue but the most unique thing is his right paw which is marked blue with flames "Where was I? Oh, right, Smallstar! I am very sorry for not visiting you today I just got caught up in my meditating and visiting Starclan-""Icefire this isn't a good time." Smallstar said cutting Icefire off "Right, this is the part where Shadowstalker is explaining why he is here." Icefire's pupils were blue flames briefly as he looked at Smallstar, me, and then Shadowstalker "you're not doing a very good job." He whispered to Shadowstalker, his eyes turning back to normal

I purred with laughter, Shadowstalker glance at me with a face that said "is this guy for real?"

"Smallstar, don't over look him he has a great destiny." He said walking in circles around Shadowstalker

"Listen, Icefire I know that you know what this whole conversation is going to be like so if you would just wait outside of the den until we are done, that would be great." "Of course! Good-bye!" He said then vanished through the exit. "I'm sorry about that; he can get in the way sometimes. Now how can you prove that the story is a lie?" Smallstar asked.

"The vision stone. Frostheart placed a vision stone in the place of where the leader was killed and it captures the moment in time."

"How did Frostheart come across a vision stone?" "She got it from Icefire." "Icefire? Then Icefire would have known what she was going to do with it?"

"She wouldn't tell me how she received the stone but she told me that she got the stone from Icefire, who gave it to her."

"Would you like me to get Icefire?" I asked Smallstar "Yes that would be great Wildfire." Smallstar said pacing back and forth. I ran out into the hollow to find Icefire making Blackkit levitate of the ground.

"Icefire!" I shouted "put Blackkit down!" He looked at me for a moment, his eyes were flames again, and then he lowered Blackkit to the ground.

"Awww!" Blackkit whined back on the ground once more. I hope he wasn't hurt at all Brightsky will be furious with me if he is. I ran over to Blackkit, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine!" "Good. Icefire, Smallstar would like to see you" "Ohh my turn!" He said walking into the leaders den. I waited a couple minutes but then I saw a blue haze come out of the door. I walked in to find Icefire glowing, the marking on his right paw seemed to be moving and his pupils had fire in them again, 'He must be doing powerful magic.'

"What's going on?" I asked Shadowstalker who was looking at Icefire with a confused look on his face.

"He's looking into his memories for the night he gave Frostheart the vision stone." 'I wonder why it's taking so much energy.' In front of Icefire I saw Smallstar slump to the ground.

"Smallstar!?" I heard a thump next to me as I looked over and Shadowstalker fainted on the ground as well, "Shadowstalker?" Before I could do anything my vision blurred and I fell to the ground.


	5. Inside of His Head

Chapter 4:

"Wildfire! Wildfire!" Shadowstalker was shaking me awake. Smallstar and Icefire were having an argument.

"Icefire, you did not have to bring us into one of you memories." "Oh, I know but this is the fun way." He said bouncing around in his tree. That's when I noticed that a younger version of Icefire and another cat where frozen in the middle of his tree.

"Yes, but that also was very dangerous. Someone might have gotten hurt." "Oh this isn't the dangerous part, getting out of my head is the dangerous part" Icefire said it like we should have already known. "Now does everyone have a comfy spot? The memory is about to begin!" I sat next to Shadowstalker who was looking around the tree in amazement. "They can not hear us, touch us or see us. Lets begin!" His eyes lit up for a split second. The two cats were moving at incredible speed, backwards?

"What's going on?" I asked Icefire "I like the beginning, where she enters my tree." 'Seriously?' I thought to myself, I think Shadowstalker had the same thought because he was rolling his eyes. Everything stopped moving and now Icefire was sitting on his leafy moss bed with his eyes closed.

"Okay are we ready now?" Icefire asked everyone

"We've been ready" I said "Alright, here we go!" His eyes lit up once more and the seen started moving. Icefire was just sitting there, we were all looking at him, except the real Icefire, for some reason he was looking at the middle of the tree.

When out of no where a puff of smoke appeared there and a cat was walking out of it.

"Hello, Frostheart." Icefire said still with his eyes closed. "Hello, Icefire."

"Is that a new entrance? I like it!" Icefire said his eyes were open now but were looking at the puff of smoke. "Yes, I have been working on teleporting spells."

"You're getting better" "Why thank you. I've only been learning from the best."

"Ha, that's right! You are, aren't you?" Icefire said "Hmm, why are you here Frostheart?"

"I'm surprised you don't already know, can't you see into the future?" "Yes, I can, but only in the cat I choose to."

"And what you're only looking into your future and not anybody else's?" "Yes, that's right"

"I don't do that anymore, I look into everybody's future, when I have the time." said Older Icefire 'Hmm that's comforting he knows, when I'm going to die' I thought

"Hmm, I'm here to get something for an experiment of mine." Frostheart said "And what would that be?" he replied "It's called a vision stone." She said

"Why in Starclan would you need one of those?" he asked. The Flames on his paw were dancing again and his eyes were lit up with blue fire once more.

"Is that what I really look like doing magic? It looks scary!" Icefire commented "It is scary." I said to him. Frostheart and Icefire were staring at each other, "You were looking into my future weren't you?" Frostheart said with a menacing glare "Yes I was, what is this experiment for?" He asked settling down "I had a vision, of me doing something, that I can't stop and I would like to capture it in a vision stone."

"I understand completely, I have 6 stones left I will teach you to use it then you can have it." "Thank you Icefire."

The scene froze. "What did you see in her future?" Shadowstalker asked

"I can't say, I would be changing the future right now if I did and that would be bad stuff. You will soon learn what I saw soon enough. Okay then, let's get you all out of my head." First his eyes lit up with blue flames and the room looked like it was melting, next his flame marking started to dance and finally he glowed with blue energy.

That's the last thing I saw, him glowing, Shadowstalker and Smallstar falling to the ground. My vision blurred once more and I also fell to the ground. I woke up in the warrior's den next to Shadowstalker who was still asleep.

"You're awake!" Tigertail said "I was worried; you slept through the rest of the afternoon and also the night yesterday."

Tigertail is mostly white but he has gray stripes on all his legs and along his face, he has a black tail with white stripes on it, he also has black ears, and his eyes are a pale blue.

"The same goes for your friend there." He said pointing to Shadowstalker

"Um, No I don't know if he is a friend yet, he's harmless that's for sure." I said correcting him "What time is it?" I asked looking around at all the empty moss beds.

"It was just dawn a couple minutes ago, Smallstar had to appoint everyone to patrols since you were still asleep."

"I'm going to go find Smallstar then, keep watch of him still." I said looking at Shadowstalker "Awww, do I have to?" He asked "Yes, you do because if you don't he might freak out and go looking for me and if he does that he is going to disturb everyone." "Fine…" He sighed

I left those two and went in search of Smallstar. "Wildfire! You're awake, about time." Icefire was still here, he was talking to Tangleclaw and Fuzzypaw. "A word, if you would." He asked "Sorry you two, important business." He said getting up and walking over to me. "I need to ask you about something, in private if you would." He said looking around for somewhere to talk. "How about the warrior's den, only Shadowstalker is in there and he is still asleep." "That'll do." We walked into the warrior's den, "Tigertail, you may leave now." I said to Tigertail who was sitting in front of Shadowstalker. "Thank you, Wildfire." He said exiting the den.

"What is it Icefire?" "I just wanted to talk about Shadowstalker and you. What do you think about him?" "He's nice, has a sense of humor, and that's really all I know about him." I said curious as to where this conversation is going

"To me he is the closest thing I have to Frostheart." He said sadly

"You've probably looked into his future and past already, right?" "Yes, I did last night." "Can you tell me anything?" "Like what?" "I don't know where did he come from?" "Ahh yes he came from a small forest on the side of the mountains."

"Really? So he has traveled through the mountains?" "Yes, he has. Thunderclan is his family as well you know." "How?" "Frostheart's brother is still alive, he had kits as well, and they had kits." "Frostheart had a brother?" "Yes, if you want to talk to him he is in the elders den you know. I've got to go he's going to wake up soon." He said pointing his tail at Shadowstalker.

"I would show him around, he's going to stay a while." And with that he left the warriors den. The next thing I knew Shadowstalker was waking up. "Where am I?" He mumbled "The warrior's den." I said plainly "What am I doing here?" he mumbled once more "Where else were you going to sleep?" I asked "I don't know?" he said getting up and stretching.

"Well come on, I'm going to introduce you and show you around." "Alright." He said drowsily we walked out of the Warriors den and almost stepped on the three kits. They saw us and were about to sprint away, but I stopped them.

"Wait you three, I want you to meet a new addition to Thunderclan for right know." I said. They sat down in a line in front of us. "Shadowstalker, you already know Blackkit." I said pointing my tail to him on the right side. "Well this is Maplekit and Dustkit." I added on pointing my tail toward them.

"Hello Shadowstalker!" They said in union, and then they got up and ran toward the nursery. Dustkit is a tortoiseshell mix of colors, brown, light brown, black, and gray

"The queen that birthed them is Brightsky," I said nodding my head toward the queen sitting out of the nursery. Brightsky is a brown tabby with tan stripes and white paws "Her mate is Mossfur." I said. Mossfur was eating a squirrel under the shade of the tree; Mossfur is a tortoiseshell like Dustkit. We walked over to Brightsky and I introduced him to her. They had a nice conversation about Blackkit. I then introduced him to another queen who is close to kitting. We walked into the nursery to say hello. A gray tabby was lying down in a moss bed

"Hi Rainstripe, this is Shadowstalker." "Hello, Shadowstalker" "Hello"

"Rainstripe's mate is Smallstar." I said "Really?" "Yes, Smallstar and I have been together since we were paws." Rainstripe said "How long are you going to stay, Shadowstalker?" she added

"I don't know, I just got here yesterday, and I haven't met everybody yet." He said

"Oh, you will soon enough." She said

"Well we better go then, got people to meet." I said looking at Shadowstalker.

"Of course and nice to meet you Shadowstalker."

"Nice to meet you too." He said as we walked out of the nursery.

"Hey, Wildfire, come eat with us." Tigertail shouted from under the tree. He's with Tangleclaw and Fuzzypaw. "Sure, come on Shadowstalker some more people for you to meet." I grabbed a squirrel and he got a mouse. "Hey guys, this is Shadowstalker, he going to be staying for awhile. This is Tigertail, Tangleclaw and his apprentice Fuzzypaw." "Hello" Shadowstalker said sitting next to Tigertail. "If I'm not mistaken, the three kits are going to become apprentices today." Tigertail said. "I might get an apprentice!" Tigertail said excitedly, before he could keep on talking Smallstar appeared on the highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey come join me under the highledge for a clan meeting." Smallstar said, his voice echoing of the walls so everyone could hear him clearly.


	6. Introduced

Chapter 5:

Everyone came out of there dens and gathered around in the hollow to hear what Smallstar had to say. Wildfire left me with Tigertail; she said she had to go to the deputies' perch, which was a small ledge under and to the side of the highledge. She sat down and over looked the crowd of cats finding me and seemed, almost to smile. Once everyone was settled Smallstar spoke

"Today three kits become apprentices." He said jumping of the highledge and landing lightly on the ground in front of in. "Blackkit, step forward." Blackkit stepped forward after Brightsky smoothed the fur on the top of his head.

"From this day forward you will be known as Blackpaw." The clan shouted his new name "Blackpaw! Blackpaw!" "Roseears step forward"

Roseears weaved he way out of the crowd of cats and walked over to Smallstar. "You have earned yourself an apprentice; pass on everything you know to Blackpaw." They touched noses then went to sit down on the other side of the semi circle.

"Maplekit step forward." Maplekit walked over to Smallstar and sat down in front of him. "From this day forward you will be known as Maplepaw." Again the clan shouted his new name. "Maplepaw! Maplepaw!" "Tigertail step forward."

Tigertail's tail was twitching with excitement as he walked over to Smallstar. "You also have earned an apprentice; pass on everything you know to Maplepaw." They also touched noses and then went to the other side of the circle next to Wildfire.

"Dustkit step forward." Dustkit also got the treatment from Brightsky then walked over to Smallstar. "From this day forward you will be known as Dustpaw." Once more the clan shouted his name. "Dustpaw! Dustpaw!"

"Stormpath step forward." Stormpath stepped out of the crowd and walked to Smallstar's side "You have also earned an apprentice, pass on everything you know to Dustpaw." They touched noses and walked to the other side of the semi-circle next to Tigertail.

Everyone shouted the apprentice's new names one more time. "Blackpaw! Maplepaw! Dustpaw!" Smallstar climbed up the rocks to get to the highledge,

"Before we leave I would like to introduce a cat that is related to Thunderclan, and is going to stay for a little bit, his name is Shadowstalker, Shadowstalker step forward." I stepped forward into the open.

"How is he related?" I heard an angry voice from the crowd. "Since when did we except outsiders?" another one said. A couple other angry questions were thrown into the air before Smallstar shouted "Quiet!"

"He is related by kin, some of you may know the story of Frostheart that is his ancestor." There was a long silence before we heard another angry comment.

"Frostheart was a killer!" "He shouldn't be aloud in the clan!" someone else added. All of these comments were aimed at me and I didn't know what to do. 'Lies!' I thought 'Frostheart was not a killer, someone was controlling her brain'

"She didn't kill anybody!" I shouted

Shadowstalker's hackles were raised, he was determined that Frostheart was not a killer.

'He's so angry' I thought to myself seeing this seen before me. Shadowstalker was hissing at the crowd of cats and denying that Frostheart killed anybody.

"Oh yeah, then who killed the leader then?" Lionclaw asked from inside the crowd. He was one of the senior warriors so he knew the story about Frostheart first hand.

"I… I don't know." Shadowstalker said lowering his hackles. He looked so innocent then. 'That's why he came here, to prove to the clan that Frostheart never killed the leader.' I figured out 'Icefire was right he isn't doing a very good job at all.' I saw Icefire in the crowd of cats; his eyes had the blue flames in them again. He was looking directly at Shadowstalker. I think he was looking into his future once more.

Smallstar jumped off the ledge and landed in front of Shadowstalker. "Stop it! Shadowstalker is on a quest from Frostheart." Everyone stopped murmuring and looked at Smallstar.

"How do you know that?" Shadowstalker asked

"Starclan told me and they also told me to let him finish his quest in peace and that is exactly what we are going to do." He said glaring at the cats who were glaring at Shadowstalker. "Meeting dismissed." He said turning around and going up the hill to his den. I walked over to Shadowstalker who was still getting mean glares. He was looking at the ground in defeat. "Come one lets go talk to Smallstar." I said not wanting to give up on him. We bound up the rocky hill to find Icefire beat us to him. "I don't know what to do Icefire, I have asked Starclan about him and all they told me to do is to let him finish his quest, what quest?" "Maybe instead of asking me these questions you should ask your deputy." Icefire suggested "Yes, Yes I probably should, shouldn't I?" Smallstar asked once more "Yes you should, I have to go anyway, and I have many things to do now that he is here." "What is that supposed to mean?" "Oh nothing, I shall fetch Wildfire for you." He said walking out of the den. He nodded to me and said "Do you mind if I borrow Shadowstalker? We have many things to talk about and you know that Smallstar would like to talk to you."

"Of course you can borrow him, Icefire." I said walking into the leaders den.

"Excellent!" he responded "Come Shadowstalker, I shall take you on a tour of the forest." He said to Shadowstalker as I entered the den to find Smallstar pacing.

"Hello Smallstar, you called for me." I said as I sat down close by the exit. "Yes, I need to know what do you make of all this, Shadowstalker arriving and all?" "Well I think if he gets the right training he would be a good addition to Thunderclan." I said honestly "He has no training?" "Frostheart couldn't train him or any other family because she was a medicine cat."

"Ahh, that's right I forgot. So he is just going to have to become an apprentice again."

"Wait what?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to call a clan meeting once more, saying that he is going to become an apprentice and get some real training."

"Are you sure about that, you saw some of the glares warriors were giving him."

"Yes but you trust him, don't you?" "Yes, I trust him."

"Well you're the deputy; others are supposed to follow you, in battle and in the clan." He stopped talking to let me think. 'Shadowpaw, huh?' I thought

"Who's going to be his mentor?" "You are." Smallstar said simply. "Me?"

"Yes you, you know him better then anybody in this clan right now." 'That made sense. I was the one that showed him around and introduced him. I'm also the deputy I can show people that he's alright.' "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good, don't tell him yet but I want you to show him the apprentices training tomorrow." "Sounds good." "Okay well I'm going to go to sleep early, your in charge if anybody needs to talk to me." "Okay, goodnight Smallstar." "Goodnight." I walked out of his den to find Shadowstalker playing with Blackpaw and Fuzzypaw. 'At least the apprentices like him.' I thought 'if only we can get some of the senior warriors to like him too' I walked down the rocky hill to where Shadowstalker was with the apprentices.

"Hey guys do you mind if I borrow Shadowstalker?" "Awww he's so much fun!" They said together "I was going to show him the training hollow why don't you two go ask your mentors for some battle training." "Okay!" they said and ran in different directions.

"What's going on?" He asked

"I want to show you some battle" I said to him "Lets go to the training hollow." I said as we exited the camp and entered the forest.


	7. An Apprentice

Chapter 6:

We came up to the training hollow to find Maplepaw and Dustpaw were already training, "Hey guys, do you mind if we watch?" I asked

"Of course, that's fine" Stormpath said watching his apprentice battle Tigertail's apprentice. "Excuse me, but what are the moves that you guys have taught them already?" I asked "Um, the crouch and leap and the underbelly slide, hit." Tigertail said without taking his eyes off of Maplepaw

"And you've also taught them the rules of battle training?" "Yes we have." Stormpath said "Okay, I'll take your word for it." I said, Shadowstalker watched intently, not taking his eyes off of the two battling and there mentors giving advice once in awhile.

Blackpaw arrived next to Fuzzypaw, with there mentor's close behind. Fuzzypaw knew a lot more moves then the other apprentices, so he just sat down and waited his turn. Everyone cheered for someone else as they switched, Blackpaw fought Maplepaw and Dustpaw fought Blackpaw, so Blackpaw got to fight them both. Then Fuzzypaw fought his mentor in the end. Tangleclaw pinned Fuzzypaw and then we all went back to camp. The ones that pinned someone got first dibs on the fresh kill.

"That was exciting!" Shadowstalker commented as we sat down and shared a squirrel. "Yeah it always is fun watching the apprentices train"

"Do you always do that? Watch the apprentices?" "No, but now I have an excuse too."

"What's that?" "You, of course" I said "So... you're using me?" "What, no I'm not using you." "Right..."

He teased taking a bite out of the squirrel.

She purred with laughter as she also took a bite out of the squirrel.

"So what are you supposed to be doing here again?" She asked me after we finished our squirrel. "I'm _supposed to be_ looking for the vision stone that Icefire gave Frostheart." I said

"And... how's that working for you?" she asked with a smirk "Um, well... not so great." I replied "Yeah, that's what I thought." She said getting up and stretching. "How about after the clan meeting we'll go out in the forest and look for it." She said sitting back down and licking her paws.

"There's going to be another meeting?" I asked curious at what it's going to be about. "Yes there is, so what do you say?" she said obviously not wanting to talk about the clan meeting "Oh, sure that sounds like an awesome plan." I replied still curious about the clan meeting, I had a huge feeling it's about me. That's when Smallstar came out of his den onto the highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, come join me for a clan meeting under the highledge." He said sitting down at the very end of the ledge.

"Got to go" Wildfire said walking away from me and heading to her deputy's ledge. I sat away from everybody on the far left of the semi-circle. I was watching Wildfire as she sat down over looking everybody walking out of there dens and into the open.

"Everyone I know you all are probably wondering what this is about but Wildfire and I had come to the conclusion that Shadowstalker is going to join Thunderclan." Everyone started to talk at once saying how this was a bad idea. "What does Starclan have to say about this?" "Can we trust him?" "I don't think so!" someone shouted in response "Hey! Quiet down!" Smallstar shouted above all the talking

"Let me finish! I think Shadowstalker should learn the warrior code and become a _real_ warrior. What do you think Wildfire?" "I agree, he should train to become one of us." Wildfire said looking at me "That's what I was thinking." Smallstar said jumping from the highledge onto the open ground in front of the crowd of cats.

"Shadowstalker step forward please." I was confused, what was going on. I looked at Wildfire and she nodded, so I stepped forward so that I was next to Smallstar.

"From this day forward you will be known as Shadowpaw." Smallstar said looking at me. 'What?' I thought 'This can't be?' Three cats clearly shouted Shadowstalker's new name. "Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw!" and it was Blackpaw, Maplepaw and Dustpaw. A couple others shouted his name too: Tangleclaw, Fuzzypaw, Brightsky, Rainstripe and Tigertail. "Wildfire step forward." Wildfire leaped off of the Deputy's ledge and landed smoothly next to Smallstar. "You have earned an apprentice; pass on everything you know to Shadowpaw." We touched noses and then went over to the other side of the semi-circle "There, from this day forward _Shadowpaw_ will be treated as an apprentice, no more, no less, understand?" Everyone nodded there heads in agreement. "Meeting Dismissed" Smallstar said walking back up the rocky pile. Everyone spanned out in the direction the came before and the four apprentices ran over to Shadowpaw in excitement.

"You're an apprentice!" Maplepaw shouted "That means you get to sleep with us now!" Dustpaw said "and train with us as well!" Blackpaw said shaking with excitement

"I finally get to battle with someone else other then my mentor." Fuzzypaw said

"Hey you four, stop overwhelming him. He probably has a million questions that I have to answer, so why don't you run off and go make him a moss bed." Wildfire ordered "Good idea!" they shouted in union and bounded for the apprentices den.

"Am I really an apprentice?" I asked "Yes, you are and you will be treated as one as well." She said "Wow, okay, so what do we do first?" I asked curious at what it takes to be a warrior. "I show you the territory of Thunderclan and we can start our training." She said looking around. "Why don't we find you somebody to train with?" "What about Fuzzypaw? He's right about having someone to train with now." I asked

"Hmm, good ideas, why don't we go ask him." She said heading toward the apprentice den. I followed, lost in my thoughts. 'I should be excited, I can be part of the clan my grandmother grew up in, but then again they banished her because of a lie.' These were the thoughts that were rattling my head as we entered the apprentices den to find them all asleep, a lone moss bed was in the middle of them all.

"How about we start in the morning?" Wildfire suggested "Sounds good" I replied

"Then I will leave you, Shadow_paw, _in your den. See you bright and early." She said exiting the den and leaving me standing there with the four cats sleeping in a circle. 'At least I will be warm surrounded by these apprentices.' I thought walking lightly around Blackpaw to get to my moss bed in the middle and then settling down in my new bed.

The minute I closed my eyes they opened to a starry forest.

"What the...?" I said walking around a bit, every step I took sprayed stars around my paws. "Where am I?" I said to myself, not expecting a reply but getting one anyway. "You're in Starclan." Frostheart appeared behind me looking young and strong. "Frostheart?" I asked unbelievable. "Yes, that's right. Starclan is the place cats that passed away go. But of course they have to believe in Starclan to be able to visit it. That means you believe in Starclan, right?" "Yes, I believe in Starclan." I said still a little baffled. "Good, come I want you to meet some other Thunderclan warriors and leaders." She turned around and started to walk away. "Wait Frostheart! Is all this real?" I asked looking at her and realizing she is made of stars.

"In Starclan you are as young as you are remembered." She said still walking "So that means you're remembered greatly?" I asked. "Yes, that's right. One day when you are forgotten, you will fade away, but don't worry, that takes a very long time." She said turning around to look at me with her sharp blue starry eyes. "Starclan is the place you can run in the forest or run in the field, chasing squirrels until your full then napping the day away, there are no clans in Starclan, everyone becomes one."

"Wow..." I said because it was the only thing I could think of, I was speechless. She stopped, "It's too late, you have to go back now, comeback tomorrow, I will be waiting." She turned around and sat down, watching as I faded away, into reality.

I woke up right at dawn looking around for Shadowstalker because I couldn't find him, but then remembering he's Shadowpaw now and he is in the apprentice den. I walked out of the warriors den to find Shadowpaw was talking to Foxfur, 'Usually I'm the first one awake and talking to the one on guard.' I thought to myself. "Hello, Shadowpaw, Foxfur." I said nodding to the two.

"Hello, Wildfire." They said at the same time. "You can go rest now Foxfur." I said to the sleepy warrior. "Thank you." She said with a sigh walking towards the warriors den.

"So... can we start training?" Shadowpaw asked "Not yet, I have to do my deputy duties." I replied. "Oh, yeah how come I've never seen you do your _deputy duties_?" "Because I have been so busy dealing with you that Smallstar has been doing them, but we've got you figured out now so, I can do my duties once again." I added

"You've got _me_ figured out?" He asked "Yes you, you're sort of part of the clan now so, your figured out." She said ending on that note. "Whatever..." he said rolling his eyes. Smallstar exited his den and sat on the end of the highledge, looking out at the clan, he nodded to Wildfire and Shadowpaw as greeting. Cats started to exit their dens and head over to me. Shadowpaw back off as people gathered around me to see what they could do for the morning

"Lionclaw you lead a patrol along the Shadowclan border, bring Leafstorm and Badgerclaw." Lionclaw nodded and went in search of his clan mates.

"Leopardpelt you can lead a patrol along the Windclan border with, Snowstripe and Twistedfoot." She nodded and left the group of cats. Everyone else spanned out to lie in the sun or wash their fur.

"That's what you do?" Shadowpaw asked "Yeah, why?" I replied "Looks easy" He said with a shrug "Hmm we'll see what looks easy when we start training with Fuzzypaw. Why don't you go get him?" I said "All right, be right back." He said and ran towards the apprentice den. I saw Tangleclaw walk out of the warrior's den, stretch and then sat down to wash his paws. "Tangleclaw, apprentice training with Shadowpaw and I?"

"Sure, be right there." He said wiping his paw over his face and then coming over by me.

"What do you think about Shadowpaw?" I asked curious "Well words going around that he's an omen from Starclan." He said still washing his paws.

"Really, what are you thinking?" "I don't know, if he's an omen he's a lousy one." He said washing his tail now. "Don't go making Starclan angry now." I said "If I offended a Starclan cat I'm pretty sure they won't come down here and kill me. Otherwise I'm sorry if I did." He said washing his face once again but looking at me when he said he was sorry. Shadowpaw walked over by us and sat down, Fuzzypaw at his heels.

"We're ready." Shadowpaw said looking at me. I could tell he's really excited.

"Good, let's get going then." Tangleclaw said finished washing himself. "Yes, I can't wait!" Fuzzypaw said with a little hop in his walk. We walked out of the camp and into the forest. _The sun is up, the sky is blue and it's a perfect day for some training. _I thought looking at the sky. There were huge fluffy clouds in the sky. Shadowpaw was walking next to me, his black fur standing out in such a bright day, as well as Fuzzypaw. We walked past Icefire's tree and swerved back into the woods.


	8. Graycloud's Story

Chapter 7:

We finally arrived at the training hollow, "Okay, Fuzzypaw, why don't you tell Shadowpaw the rules of the training hollow?" I said

"Okay, Rule one, all claws must be sheathed." Fuzzypaw said, he unsheathed and sheathered his claws as demonstration. I almost burst out laughing, _Fuzzypaw is a real character_ I thought "Rule two, listen to your mentor, Rule three, have fun!"

"Okay… well basically there are only two rules, Fuzzypaw decided to make up the last one." I said looking at Fuzzypaw. He walked over to Shadowpaw and sat down next to him.

"Anyway, why don't we start with the basics for Shadowpaw's sake?" Tangleclaw said. He walked over to the middle of the hollow and got down in a pouncing crouch. "This is the basic crouch, why don't you give it a try Shadowpaw?" He said walking out of the hollow. Shadowpaw looked uncertain about it, but he gave it a try none the less. He walked in the middle of the hollow and got down in a crouch, he crunched his back leg muscles together so he looked like he was about to pounce, his tail was an inch from the ground keeping him balanced. "Nice job, now try to reach the rim of the hollow." I said to him when he got situated. He never replied but instead leaped into the air and landed heavily at the edge of the hollow. "Wow, you made it to the edge!" Fuzzypaw said "_I _still haven't made it to the edge" He said walking to the middle of the hollow and getting in the same crouch. He leaped into the air but landed about a tail away from the edge.

"That was amazing, Shadowpaw." I said watching him swell with pride.

"Thank you Wildfire, what's next?" he asked in a curious voice. "Hmm, how about we move on to a battle move then?" Tangleclaw asked "Sounds good" Shadowpaw said

The day went by pretty fast; Shadowpaw was a quick study, getting each move perfectly. By the time the day was done he was already where Fuzzypaw was for battle training.

"I can't believe it?!" Fuzzypaw whispered "You learned each move I already learned, perfectly." He said to Shadowpaw as we were on our way back to camp.

"To tell you the truth it was all really easy learning all of that." Shadowpaw replied calmly "Are you kidding me?! I'm not even close to learning the underbelly slide yet, but you got it in one try." Shadowpaw swelled with pride once more. It made me think, what if the rumors are true about him being an omen. _I'll have to ask Whitecloud when we get back to camp _I thought to myself. Whitecloud is the Medicine cat of the clan. She has an apprentice, Smokepaw; he's the brother of Fuzzypaw. When those two had free time, they could really cause trouble together. We arrived at camp, and I left them to the fresh kill pile so I could have a chat with Whitecloud. "Whitecloud, are you here?" I said walking through the leafy vines. "Why yes Wildfire, What can I do for you?" Whitecloud said walking from the back of the medicine den.

"I was wondering if you have had any visions or dreams about Shadowpaw." I asked sitting down in front of her. "No, I have not, why do you ask?" Whitecloud said looking at me. "Because in battle training today he did every move perfect and on the first try, it made me think, maybe a little _to_ perfect." She looked thoughtful as she pondered my question.

"Well you know what, half moon is coming up, and I could ask Starclan then." "Do you think you could look for a specific cat?"

"Of course, who do you have in mind?" she asked curious "Frostheart, she's a family member of Shadowpaw's." I said looking at her. "Oh, Frostheart…" she trailed off "I don't know if she is in Starclan." She said fearfully "Do you think you could look?" I asked

"Of course I can." She said bravely "Good, let me know if you hear anything." I said walking out of the den. I see Badgerclaw and Shadowpaw having a conversation. Brightsky and Mossfur were sharing tongues.

Rainstripe is lying in the sun. Leopardpelt and Lionclaw were sharing tongues as well. Creampelt, Leafstorm and Snowstripe are gossiping while eating. Maplepaw and Fuzzypaw were chasing each other around the tree.

_Dustpaw and Blackpaw must be training_ I thought not seeing them in camp at all. _Smokepaw must be collecting herbs for Whitecloud_ I also thought not seeing him either. _That means Foxfur, Twistedfoot and Mouseheart are on the sunhigh patrol _I thought not seeing them among the clan. I sat down and gave myself a well deserved wash, feeling at ease, washing my worries away in the sun. As I was washing the conversation with Icefire kept on popping in my head. _"He has family in the clan as well, Frostheart's brother is still alive, in the elders den, and you should go talk to him sometime." _ "I think I just might." I said to myself getting up and heading towards the elders den. I pocked my head to find Rockfoot asleep but Graycloud wide awake staring back at me.

"Hello Wildfire." He said "Hello Graycloud, I was wondering if… you are at all related to, um Frostheart?" "Ahh I haven't heard that name since the night she was banished, but yes, I am her brother." He said getting up, "Do you want to go for a walk? I need to stretch these old bones." He said stretching "I would love to." I said backing out so he could as well. Letting the old cat go first we exited the camp into the forest.

"Why don't we go to the lake?" He suggested walking towards the lake. "Fine by me" I replied following him. He sat down by the edge of the water letting it touch his paw. I did the same, sitting right next to him, looking out at the lake. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "She was so nice to the clan," He said beginning his version of the story "She could cure anything, an itch, a cough, anything you could think of. She was the best medicine cat the clan has ever seen." He paused letting it all sink in.

"But one day she started to act funny, always running into the forest secretly, not coming back until late in the night. I asked what she was doing and she just looked guiltily at me saying she's not doing anything. Of course I think I was the only one that noticed other then Icefire, who just kept on looking at her with sad eyes." He's starting to get angry for some reason, I noticed

"She and I were close, shish… we were denmates! Can't get any closer then that I don't think, other then mates in general. So it didn't make any sense why she was hiding something from me."He paused for the last time letting all he said sink in again.

"The night the leader was murdered she came up to me and whispered softly, I'm sorry, and then left without another word, never to be heard of again, that's how the story always ends, she was never heard from again." He finished looking at his paws.

"Now she's even more gone, I felt it, when she died." He paused in silence of her death.

"She's in Starclan now, they must have accepted her, she was a medicine cat." He said looking at the sunset on the water. I watched with him as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon. "Thank you Graycloud for telling me all you know." I whispered as Starclan appeared in the sky "Your welcome, tell that apprentice of yours that he and I need to have a long chat." He said getting up and stretching once more. We made our way back to camp sliding into the hollow. Badgerclaw was standing watch for the night.

"Goodnight Badgerclaw" I nodded toward the dark warrior standing guard, he nodded back. Graycloud slide into the elders den, safe in his bed once more. I did the same with thought of Starclan in my head as I drifted off.


	9. A Meeting in Starclan

Chapter 8:

"Frostheart, where are you?" I shouted into the starry forest "You said you would wait for me? You also said you had some warriors and leaders for me to meet?" I said uncertainly looking around for any sign of a cat that I could talk to. I breathed deeply for her scent, finding it instantly.

_She's behind me, testing me probably_ I thought. I tried to think of what to do. _Wildfire hasn't taught me any hunting skills yet_ I thought, trying to think of a hunting move that my mother taught me. _You've got to crouch down and become invisible, of course! Thanks mom. _I thought, finding a memory about hunting. So I crouched down as low as I could, and then crawled into the nearest bush. I kept on going along the bushes not making a sound, not breaking any twigs or making any noise. I came back to the hollow I was at last, finding her looking around in circles, sticking her head in the bush I first entered.

"Did I pass my test?" I said sitting behind her. She jumped out of her skin in surprise. She glared at me, "Yes, you did; now come along." I followed her out of the hollow into a big field; I saw a bunch of cats sharing tongues, talking, lying in the sun and some were just sitting.

"We're going to the group of cats over there." She said pointing her tail toward a group of cats, half in the meadow, half in the forest; they were all in a circle. "Who are they?" I asked

"Two previous leaders, a deputy and a warrior." She said as we got closer to the group of cats "I'll introduce you once we get there." She added. We weaved our way around a couple groups of cats to end in front of the leaders circle.

"Hello Silverstar, Oakstar, Foxheart and Squirrelfur this is Shadowpaw if you don't know him already." She said sitting between the two leaders, I sat between her and Silverstar.

"Hello Shadowpaw, welcome to Starclan." Silverstar said to me. "Hello" Oakstar said, the other two just nodded to me and I nodded back. "He doesn't look anything like you Frostheart." Foxheart said "No, but he acts likes her, exactly like her." Silverstar said "Wait, are you _the_ leader?" I asked "Yes I am, but no need to worry, it was my destiny, just as it was Frostheart's destiny to be banished." She said, Frostheart glared at me like it was not a question to ask right now "Am I following my destiny?" I asked not to sure.

"Of course you are, wait, you met Wildfire first right?" Squirrelfur asked "Um, yes she was the first cat I met in Thunderclan." I said wondering what he's thinking. "Okay, good, your destiny is fine then." All of the other cats glared at him and he looked at his paws.

"What does Wildfire have to do with my destiny?" I asked really confused now. "Wildfire plays a huge part in your destiny. That's all that we're going to tell you, Shadowpaw." Oakstar said looking around the circle as everyone nodded in agreement.

"One more question, is my name going to change or am I going back to Shadowstalker?" I asked "Your name is going to change." Frostheart said looking at me lovingly. "You're going to leave soon Shadowpaw; before you go do you have any other questions?" Silverstar asked

"No I don't" I said "Well that's good because you're leaving right now." Squirrelfur said as I started to fade

"Good-bye Shadowpaw." They all said at the same time, as I disappeared from Starclan and opened my eyes to find the other four apprentices still asleep. _Of course there still asleep, I bet I'm the first one awake once again_. I thought stepping around Blackpaw and walking out into camp. Badgerclaw is sitting in the middle of the hollow; he looked at me as I walked out of the apprentices den and into the open. I stretched my back into an arch and started to wash my paws; I washed my face then walked over to Badgerclaw.

"Hello Badgerclaw" I said sitting next to him "Hello Shadowpaw" He said softly

"I was just wondering who are all your family here in the clan?" "Why should I tell you?" he said angrily

"I'm just wondering, I could guess and you could tell me if I'm close at all. So it would be like a game" "Alright, I want to see who you think I'm related to." He said. _At least I got him interested_ I thought

"Okay, I think Fuzzypaw and Smokepaw are your sons. Am I right about that?" "Yes, you are, _but_ who birthed them?" he asked curiously "Snowstripe" I said simply

"What, how did you know?" he asked "Smokepaw's gray stripes, of course." I said. I saw Wildfire exit the warriors den; she looked ruffled like she couldn't sleep last night.

"Alright, I bet you can't guess my one sibling." Badgerclaw said getting excited now. "That's easy, Twistedfoot, of course." I said rolling my eyes "Hmm, your right" he mumbled

"Well this was a fun game, glad to talk to you Badgerclaw, got to go." I said walking toward Wildfire.

"Hi Wildfire, how did you sleep?" She's washing her back "Okay, I guess, can you tell Badgerclaw that he can go rest now" She said not lifting her head. "Of course, be right back" I said turning around and walking over to Badgerclaw once more.

"Wildfire said you can go rest now." I said. He nodded to me and headed toward the warriors den. I walked back over to Wildfire, she's done washing and was just sitting there watching me come over to sit next to her.

"Do you ever wash yourself? You're all ruffled and crazy" She said looking me over "I don't know, I didn't think it was that important." I said. "Well I think it is." She said plainly. Warriors started to exit the warriors den now. I washed my back and face as she organized patrols for the morning. "Much better" she said walking over to me once she was done "Whatever" I mumbled

"Well it's just you and I today, Fuzzypaw wanted to go on a patrol." She explained "Fine by me." I said "We can look for the stone as we head into the forest." She said turning around and heading for the exit. "Wait for me!" I shouted as her tail disappeared through the tunnel.

I ran up the tunnel into the forest. I looked around for Wildfire but couldn't find her. _She's testing me just like Frostheart _I thought not seeing her anywhere, _or Frostheart was getting me ready for this moment because she knew Wildfire was going to do this. Thanks Frostheart,_ I thought breathing in Wildfire's scent. I followed it until I came to a clearing in the middle of Thunderclan territory. She was sitting there looking directly at me

"Nice job" she said simply "I'm going to teach you the hunters crouch, it's just like the leaping crouch from yesterday, but instead of all your weight on your back legs it's balanced evenly throughout your whole body." She explained as I went into the battle crouch. I relaxed my muscles so that I was evenly balanced.

"Good…" She whispered "Now do you smell anything other then a cat?" "Yeah, a squirrel" I said "Okay, crouch your way toward the squirrel and keep yourself hidden." She said also getting into the hunters crouch. _I've never done this before,_ I thought, _my parents just taught me to stalk my prey then pounce. _I followed the scent until I came to a maple tree a little ways ahead. A gray squirrel is sitting at the bottom of the tree eating a nut. I moved myself in front of the tree hidden by a bush, not making a sound. I walked out of the bracken silently and jumped on the squirrel snapping its neck in the process. I heard a rustle of leaves as Wildfire leaped from a branch and landed behind me softly.

"Nice catch" She said "You can give that to Rainstripe when we get back." She said "Now lets have a competition." She whispered "Whoever can catch the most prey wins, all prey comes to this maple tree." She explained "Bury your catch under some leaves over there and I'll bury mine on the other side of the tree. Meet back here at sunhigh" She added "and… begin" she whispered running off in a different direction_. _

_I'm going to win! _I thought getting into a crouch and tasting the air. _But then again she has a lot more experience then me_, I found the scent of a mouse and was following it to a bush under an oak tree. I had to chase the mouse but eventually got it. I got two more prey before sunhigh came. I grabbed my three preys and headed toward the maple tree. _I hope she only has two_ I prayed. I came up to the maple tree to find two squirrels at her feet.

"Nice job, you won." She said as I dropped my prey at the base of the maple tree and went over to get my other squirrel in the leaf pile. She grabbed my mouse and we headed toward camp with our mouths full of fresh prey


	10. Frustration

Chapter: 9

We walked into the camp with our prey. _I can't believe I beat Wildfire_ I thought seeing her walk over to the fresh kill pile and set down her prey.

"You can set down you prey, then run over to Rainstripe and drop off the squirrel." She said sitting down and grabbing a vole on the bottom of the pile. I dropped my share of prey then grabbed my first catch, the grey squirrel. I ran over to the queens den and stuck my head in. Rainstripe looked up, her belly round with kits.

"Shadowpaw?" I nodded in response. "Come in, sit down" she motioning to a loan moss bed next to hers. I sat down next to her and set down the squirrel in front of her.

"My very first catch, for you." I said pointing with my tail toward the squirrel. "Why thank you Shadowpaw." She said taking a bite out of the squirrel.

"How are you doing?" I asked once she was done. "Just fine, the kits should be coming any day now." She said washing her paws. "Are you nervous at all?" I asked curious

"Well a little bit, it's my very first litter, who knows what can go wrong." She said the fur around her neck sticking up a bit.

"It's alright, your going to do great." I said reassuringly. "Thank you Shadowpaw." She said calming down a bit

"I have to go, I'm glad you liked the squirrel." I said getting up "Good Bye Shadowpaw, talk to you later." "Bye" I said walking out into the sunshine.

I saw Shadowpaw exit the queens den. I was washing my paws under the shade of the middle tree. He came over and sat down next to me.

"How about we go looking for the stone now?" he asked looking at me, in away. "Okay, lets go" I said getting up. He followed right at my heels. Once we were outside I asked

"Did she tell you at all where she, um, killed the leader?" I whispered awkwardly "No, she didn't, and she probably hid the stone really good as well." "Yeah, probably" I replied

"Well lets not just sit here let's go looking around." He said after a long awkward silence. He got up and started to pace in frustration. He's also puffy, like he's scared. "What are you so scared about?" I asked "I'm not scared… what are you talking about?!" he voice cracking.

"Oh Yeah?" I said walking over to him. His fur was still standing on edge. I sat down right next to him so that our shoulders were touching.

"You may not think it but, I'm also frustrated that we don't have time to find the stone?" I said looking at my paws. "You have no idea what I have been dreaming about now that you're here." I said looking at him.

"Like what does your arrival mean? Is there going to be a battle? I asked Whitecloud and she said that you're not an omen, there aren't any prophecies that I know of." I added. I then realized that my fur was also puffy but he was licking it down again. His fur never went down either, so while he is washing me I washed him. I think we both needed the soothing feeling of someone else. Even though he has only been in the camp for a couple days, I could tell him all my worries easily. After a couple minutes we stopped at the same time.

"Thanks" we also said at the same time. I lost track of time because it was starting to get dark. "Come on we better go back to camp, someone will be wondering where we are." I said getting up. He must have still had the things I said in his head because he asked, "Do _you_ think I'm an omen?"

"I don't know, do you even _believe_ in Starclan?" I asked in return.

"Of course I do… if I tell you something do you promise not to tell anybody else?" he asked stopping and looking directly at me.

"Of course, what is it?" I asked also stopping

"I've been visiting Starclan in my dreams. Frostheart is there, as well as some other cats, and they told me I have a destiny here in Thunderclan." He whispered "Wow… okay well of course you have a destiny here; you've been here for a couple days now and… might even stay." I said whispering the last part. "Well I don't know, does anybody even _want_ me to stay?" he asked angrily

"Are you kidding me_, I_ want you to stay, I would miss you." I said whispering the last part once more. "And the apprentices would miss you, as well as Icefire and Tigertail and all those other people you have become friends with." I added.

"You would miss me?" he asked softly "Yes, I would miss you." I agreed

"To tell you the truth, I would miss you the most." He said softly "You were the first person I met, you welcomed me to the clan, and you backed me up when no one else would believe me." He stopped. I purred with happiness, my fur getting hot as we sat in silence, shoulder to shoulder, forgetting about the darkness, just us. The moon shone down on us as we sat there. His fur lighting up, he looked like a single speck of darkness in the light of the moon.

"Come on, I'll race you to the camp." I said jumping up and shaking myself. He got up and shook himself as well, "You don't stand a chance." He whispered

"Oh, we'll see" I said "Go!" I shouted and sprinted away at full speed. He was right next to me. I saw the camp entrance and shot forward, but he was still right next to me, keeping my pace. I wasn't watching were I was going and tripped over a root and came crashing to the ground. Shadowpaw came to a lurching stop a couple inches away from the entrance.

"Are you alright!" he shouted running over to me. "Y-ouch" I hissed trying to get up. "Which paw hurts?" he asked "My right one" I said between breaths. "Do you mind if I feel if its broken." He asked crouching down to where I was on the ground "No" I said gritting my teeth. He felt my leg and foot with his paws and then sat down and thought for a second.

"It's not broken it just might be twisted, I've done that a million times." He exclaimed "It might just hurt so much because it is fresh, can you stand on it?" he asked. I tried to get up with my three legs and it worked awkwardly. "Here lean on me" he said putting his shoulder next to mine. "Thanks Shadowpaw" I said after a little while shuffling at our slow pace toward the entrance. He helped me down the tunnel and into camp.

"Whitecloud!" I shouted. She came rushing out of her den, her fur all ruffled from sleep.

"What happened?" she asked coming over to investigate.

"We were running in the woods and I tripped. Shadowpaw thinks I might have just twisted it." She also felt my leg and foot.

"He's right, you just twisted it, I can get you something for the pain, be right back." She said sprinting toward her den.

"How did you know?" I asked Shadowpaw who is sitting right next to me with a look of worry. "Remember, Frostheart was a medicine cat." He said "I had to learn something from her." He said with a shrug. I purred with laughter once more. Whitecloud came out of the medicine den and trotted over to us with a mouth full of herbs.

"Here, eat these" she said setting them down in front of me. "They'll help with the pain and might make you drowsy as well. It's night time anyway so you'll get a good nights rest now."

"Thank you Whitecloud" I said with a yawn "Good night Wildfire, Shadowpaw" she said with a nod then walked away. It didn't hurt that much anymore so I could put a little bit of pressure on it.

"Good night, Wildfire" Shadowpaw said walking towards the apprentice den.

"G'night Shadowpaw" I said drowsily limping to the warriors den. I walked around everyone to get to my bed in the back of the den.

_Why is my bed so far away?_ I thought finally reaching it and slumping to the ground, totally out of my wits with tiredness I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	11. The Elders

Chapter 10:

I woke up not thinking about anything but Wildfire, _Is she alright? Did she sleep well?_ I thought exiting the apprentices den to find her under the high ledge. "Wildfire!" I shouted running over to her. "Are you alright?" I asked once I got to her.

"Just fine, why do you ask?" she said with a sarcastic tone. I just looked at her, she had a humorous gleam to her eye "If you're talking about my legs being immensely sore, then I'm not doing so hot." She said with the same tone. "Yeah well what do you expect from someone as clumsy as you?" I said

"HaHaHa, very funny!" she growled. I backed up as cats started to swarm around her waiting for there duties for today. After a couple minutes the patrols left and the left over cats went to bask in the sun or share tongues. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked once she was clear of cats. "Absolutely nothing, you're going to let me rest so I can heal properly, understood?" She said looking directly at me.

"Fine… I guess I could leave you alone for a day." I said sarcastically "You better!" she hissed as I walked away. I walked over to the tree so that I could be in the shade of it. I sat down and looked around. Lionclaw and Leafstorm were sharing tongues under the tree. Creampelt and Foxfur were talking by the warriors den and Whitecloud is also sitting and watching the clan. I decided to wash myself, _Wildfire was right my fur is a mess; I never have time to do it._ I thought starting with my back. I was almost done when Wildfire came up to me.

"I want you to meet somebody" she said "Haven't I met everybody?" I said confused "I know for a fact that you haven't met the elders, am I right?" she said

"Yes, you're right, like always…" I sighed jokingly "Whatever, come one" she said walking away. I ran up next to her, we were walking toward a den that was hidden away in the corner of the camp. "This is the elders den" she said looking over her shoulder at me, and then walking in. I followed slowly not to sure about this but walking in anyway. There were two old cats sitting next to each other, looking directly at me. I sat down awkwardly next to Wildfire, who was snickering at my reaction toward them.

"This is Graycloud, and this is Rockfoot" she said pointing with her tail toward the cat. They nodded in response, and I nodded back. "This is Shadowpaw" she said running her tail down my spine. "I'll leave you with these two." She said to me then walked out of the den.

"Are you really related to Frostheart?" Graycloud asked "Yes I am… are any of you related to her?" "I'm her brother…" Graycloud said "I'm not; I barely knew anything about her." Rockfoot said with a scratchy voice. "That's because she was the medicine cat, no one really became friends with the medicine cat. Everyone just came to her with things that were wrong." Graycloud said angrily "So what! That's what the medicine cat is for!" Rockfoot said coughing afterwards. _Whitecloud must not know how to fix his scratchy voice._

"That's not right! The medicine cat should be able to have friends." Graycloud said "Yeah well the medicine cat can't really become close friends with a tom." Rockfoot said "Otherwise someone in the clan might get the wrong idea." Rockfoot added

"So, she can have she-cat friends." I said "Well she didn't, she had no friends except the fool Icefire." Graycloud said "She never came to me for help when it happened she just came to me to say sorry then left." Graycloud said sadly.

"Wait, are you talking about _the_ night?" I asked "Yeah, Oakclaw became leader then. I remember that night, it was chaotic." Rockfoot said sitting up a bit.

"Was the leader that died named Silverstar by any chance?" I asked "Yeah, how did you know that?" Rockfoot asked. I had to lie to hide my secret, "Frostheart told me…" I said "She told you the name of the cat she killed!" Rockfoot said

"She didn't kill her!" I snapped. The elders shrunk back a little bit, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" "That's alright kid; people need to stick up to us old bags once in a while." Graycloud said "Yeah, someone needs to keep _us_ straight." Rockfoot added "Now what were you saying, Frostheart didn't kill Silverstar?" Graycloud asked

"I don't know what to say, to tell you the truth, she did but then again she didn't, do you understand at all?" I said "Nope" Rockfoot said "I think I do" Graycloud said "I just need to find the vision stone, to show everyone that it wasn't her." I said looking at my paws

"A vision stone? I've heard of those, they capture scenes and keep then in the stone until there activated, right?" Graycloud asked "Yeah, exactly" I said "Frostheart used one, she told me that I need to find it, but I have no clue where to look." I added "Do any of you know where Silverstar died?" I asked thoughtfully

"Why of course, everyone came running when Silverstar screeched, it was horrible, blood spilling from her neck, Frostheart was just sitting there almost in a daze, watching. Then Icefire shouted 'She's the one, she killed her' and then Frostheart went over to Graycloud, everyone hissed at her as she came near but not Graycloud he just sat there as she came near, they shouted 'Murderer, get out of here, you don't belong to this clan anymore' " Rockfoot said excited about telling a story "Yeah, she whispered 'I'm sorry' then turned around without another word, and left." Graycloud added looking at his paws.

"So I'll take that as a yes you do know where she was killed." I said a little freaked out by the story. "Come on why don't we all go on a walk to the place she was killed." Graycloud said getting up and stretching. "Oh, an adventure" Rockfoot said getting up and walking out of the den, I followed him with Graycloud not far behind.

"You guys can lead then." I said walking to the back of the group. They walked toward the tunnel but not before Wildfire noticed them. "Where do you think your going?" she asked walking over to the two elders.

"Let us pass deputy, were just going for a walk." Graycloud said. You could tell he used to be a great warrior before old age took him. "Alright, but be back before dark." She said stepping aside "Of course, we're not mouse brained" Rockfoot said walking through the tunnel. Graycloud went next, and then I followed behind. We entered a bare clearing of grass in the forest.

"This is where it happened" Graycloud said sitting down and looking around the clearing. "Yes this is where Silverstar laid, and this is where Frostheart stood." Rockfoot said acting out the scene. "No one really comes to this clearing any more that's why there aren't any trails or anything; it's just a grass clearing." Graycloud said. I walked around the clearing in attempt to find the stone. _It must have been put here, where else would it be put _I thought _this is where the leader died._ I stood where Rockfoot said Silverstar died, all of a sudden visions came into my head.

"_What do you need Frostheart?" Silverstar was standing in the clearing. Frostheart was standing on the other side of the clearing looking murderous. "Please forgive me" she gritted through her teeth, and then ran at Silverstar with her claws gleaming in the moonlit sky._ I came back to reality out of breath. Rockfoot and Graycloud were standing over me looking worried. "You alright?" Graycloud asked "You fainted; we were just about to go get Whitecloud." Rockfoot said "I'm fine" I said getting up. I looked at the spot where Silverstar died, _there's no way the stone could be there, Silverstar was laying there. Someone sent that memory to me. _I thought looking around. _Either it was Starclan or…Icefire. _

"I've got to go; you guys can find you're back to camp right?" "Well yeah, why does everyone think elders are mouse brained?" Rockfoot said angrily "Don't know" Graycloud said. They made there way back to camp. I headed in a different direction, the ancient oak.


	12. Night Battle Training

Chapter 11:

I saw Graycloud and Rockfoot enter the camp, I never saw Shadowpaw. I ran over to them before they could enter there den. "Where's Shadowpaw?" I asked them "He said he had stuff to do so we left him in the forest." Rockfoot said entering his den.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked "We went to the grass clearing" Graycloud said following Rockfoot. I ran through the tunnel and into the forest, following there scent trail the whole time.

"_This is so exciting, don't you think?" _Icefire's voice came into my head when I entered the clearing. "Icefire" I growled. Not even following his scent trail I sprinted to Icefire's tree.

"_You're here just in time!"_ he said once more in my head. I looked up at the branches and realized that I was moving closer to the leaves.

"What…" I looked down. He's levitating me into his tree. I moved closer and closer until I was at the first branch and that's when I saw him, he was sitting there looking at me with his eyes glowing.

"Welcome to my humble home." He said letting me down on the branch. "Remember that vision I showed you? Well my home has gotten a major upgrade, it you know what I mean." He said disappearing in the leaves. I followed him into the depths of the tree.

"I am a much more evolved wizard now, so I can pop things out of no where, here." He said his home has gotten a lot better. He added a floor out of the smooth side of bark and instead of a moss bed he has a leaf and moss cocoon.

"I made the cocoon myself, no magic evolved there." He said when I was walking around it. "You made this?" I asked in wonder. "Yep, it's entirely made out of leaves and moss." He said leaping into it.

"Isn't this place great?" Shadowpaw said. I didn't realize he was here until just now; he jumped out of another cocoon on the other side of the room.

"This is my guest cocoon." Icefire said walking over to it. "And this is my toy I made." Icefire said swatting a ball into the center of the room. "Its made out of bark, moss and leaves." He said pouncing on it. He swatted it toward Shadowpaw who swatted it back. _I have to give him some credit, this place is pretty cool._ I thought looking around once again.

"Why are you here Wildfire?" Icefire asked curiously "Oh and like you don't know?" I retorted "Actually, I don't." he said sitting down. "I'm here to get Shadowpaw; apprentices aren't aloud out of the camp without warrior supervision." I said watching Shadowpaw pounce on the ball.

"Well I'm not ready to leave yet; I was just about to ask Icefire something when he said you were coming." Shadowpaw said putting the ball between his paws and stopped playing. "Well ask him so we can go." I said also sitting down. We formed a triangle in the center of Icefire's room.

"Did you send me that vision of Silverstar and Frostheart?" Shadowpaw asked. "Yes I did, wasn't it great? I'm getting better at sending memories." Icefire said thoughtfully "and let me guess your also sending thoughts as well?" I said remembering his voice inside my head. "That's right, that's how you knew to come here right away." Icefire said looking at me.

"Why did you send the vision?" Shadowpaw said getting back to the subject we were on. "Oh right, I sent the vision because you were close to the stone, but I'm not aloud to tell you where it is because that would be cheating." He said "Is it in the grass clearing?" Shadowpaw asked "Can't say" he said shaking his head. "Can't you give me a clue?" he asked

"I just did" Icefire whispered. He levitated off the ground and into his cocoon; "good-bye" he said, a split second later we appeared outside of his tree. "I wasn't finished" Shadowpaw shouted into the sky. "Come on lets go home." I said walking away from the tree. He came up next to me and said "Can we go back to the grass clearing?" "It's starting to get dark; you won't find anything in the dark." I replied "Fine, but right away tomorrow." He said speeding up a little bit. "Since when did you make the rules?" I said catching up to him.

"Since it started to be my quest" He said running off into the night. "We'll see whose quest it is once I'm done with _you_." I said running after him. "You'll have to catch me first!" he shouted into the wind behind him. I was coming up quick but some how he stayed in front of me the whole time. He was slowing down to get ready to dive into the entrance. That's when I had the chance to attack. I slid under him and stood up so he went flying behind me.

"Night battle training" I said whipping around, he was there, we were almost touching noses. His fur bristling from hitting the ground and probably anger as well. "You don't stand a chance." He whispered softly. "Oh we'll see" I whispered back. In a blink of an eye he was gone, into the shadows of the trees. "Come find me Wildfire" he whispered into the light breeze of the night.

"Your shadow playing tricks on you?" he whispered into the wind. _Okay, he has the advantage of night, but I have the advantage of skills._ I thought trying to figure out where he is. I tasted the air and found his scent behind me and a little ways to the right. So I backed away into the brush of the forest hiding in the bushes and brambles. Moving as quickly as lightning I made my way toward him, hiding in the bushes of the forest, as quiet as a mouse. I saw something flash from the corner of my eye, I tasted the air once more, and he's directly behind me now. I moved into the bush directly in front of me, hiding my fur as much as I could then moved to the next one. I kept on going a bush at a time, until I came to a tree. I ran up the tree like a squirrel hiding in the branches now. I blended in with the red and orange leaves at the very edge of the branch right above him. He was looking around, totally confused. I jumped from the tree and landed smoothly on top of him bringing him down hard.

"Hmm, I would say that I win." I said sarcastically as he squirmed underneath me. "Fine you win, get off me!" he hissed. I let him get up. The moon has almost ended its journey across the sky. "The night is almost over we should really head home." I said looking up at the moon "You think" he said angrily. We made our way back to camp and slid into the tunnel.

"Where have you two been_ this_ time?" Smallstar asked from the high ledge as we entered camp. "A little bit of night training, Smallstar" I explained "Isn't it interesting that you two are alone, at night, together?" he asked sarcastically "How many nights has it been now two, three?" he asked with a sarcastic tone still. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I didn't want to think about it, so without replying I went into the warriors den. I went to the back of the den and found my bed, slipping into sleep with thoughts of Shadowpaw in my dreams.

"We were looking for the vision stone." I said as Wildfire slipped into her den. "No need to tell me Shadowpaw, just keep on looking." Smallstar said turning around and entering his den.

_I wonder what he said that made Wildfire angry._ I thought entering my den and then going to bed. I woke up in Starclan once more. I have been visiting Starclan every night now since I entered Thunderclan; it's a real fun place. Foxheart and Squirrelfur have been helping me with tracking, I asked them why and all they would tell me is that it will help me a lot in the future. We have been tracking Silverstar recently because Frostheart had to leave Starclan to see her family in the little forest. Today Frostheart is in the hollow I usually wake up to.

"Frostheart, your back" I said standing up and walking over to her. "How are Mom, Petalfur and Barkclaw?" I asked curiously. "Well Flowerfall is obviously really sad that I left and that you left." She said sadly "Petalfur kept her secret about where you went and why. So now your mother thinks you left because I died."

"Did you visit her dreams?" She almost smiled at the thought. "Yes I did, and she was very happy to know that you're okay and I'm in a happy place." "Well that's good, did you tell her where I am?"

"No I didn't, we don't have any time today to track or hunt, you came late. Who knows why?" she said sarcastically "What's so bad about Wildfire and I night training?" I asked really confused.

"You'll understand sooner or later, Shadowpaw, but for now, see you tomorrow." She said as I started to fade from Starclan.


	13. Secrets

Chapter 12:

I finally faded from Starclan and woke up in my moss bed. I stretched and then walked around Blackpaw, exiting the den. Smallstar was still watching the camp on the highledge.

"Good morning, Shadowpaw" he said looking at me, I being the only cat awake. "Good morning" I mumbled. My stomach grumbled, I realized I didn't eat anything yesterday because of all the excitement. I grabbed a big gray squirrel from the bottom of the pile then went by the tree to eat. Wildfire came out of the warriors den and walked over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a brown squirrel. She came over to me and sat down,

"Good morning Wildfire" Smallstar said from the highledge. "Morning" she mumbled still mad about last night. "Are we going to the grass clearing?" I asked wondering if her attitude was going to stop me for right now. "Right after I assign the patrols" she said finishing her squirrel. "Okay" I said also finishing my squirrel. We sat down and washed ourselves until warriors started to exit the den.

They all swarmed around Wildfire like always. I just laid down and watched as warriors sprinted to the den to wake up other warriors that needed to go on a patrol. I saw Tigertail stick his head in the apprentices den and yell

"Wake up!" Making the four apprentices run out of the den in panic, trampling him in the process. They looked around in confusion then sat down and washed their ruffled fur. I had to laugh silently to myself at that. Once the patrols left Wildfire came over to me,

"Lets go investigate that grass clearing now." She said turning around without a response, _she does that a lot_. I thought following her through the tunnel. We headed toward the grass clearing in silence. The forest is very peaceful in the morning, squirrels running up trees as we past them and birds chirping a song in the branches. We walked into the clearing and sat down.

"Well, where do you think it is?" she asked looking at me "I have no clue." I replied honestly. "It's probably buried." I added "Great… so we have to dig." She said looking at the center of the clearing. "What did you expect this to be, easy? Imagine how many years it has just been sitting here abandoned. It's most likely going to get buried." I said getting up and walking in circles around the clearing.

"I understand" she simply said "Good, because I don't want to explain it all over again." I said sitting down where Frostheart stood that night. I kept on thinking _is Icefire watching me. What about Frostheart is she watching me as well? _These thoughts were flying through my head as I sat there thinking about the night she killed Silverstar. _I can't believe her brother is still alive, you would think he would be able to help me but she even kept the secret from him._

"This is going to be tricky." I said to myself. Wildfire replied "You could say that again" she walked over to me and sat down in front of me. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered. "I'm thinking about the night she killed Silverstar." I said softly "How do you know the name of the leader?" she asked curiously "I met her in Starclan" I said "Right, because you can visit Starclan in your dreams" she said getting up and walking around the clearing "That's right. You would think they would help me but then again, that's impossible." I said watching her walk around "Why is it impossible?" she asked glancing at me.

"Because they can't just go around and tell everyone there destiny, that's not right." I said staring at her, she's laughing!_ Can't she see that this is serious?_ "Why are you laughing" I asked glaring at her "Because you have no idea how much you sound like a warrior. I'm sorry but I think that's funny." She said looking back at me. "I have only had three training session, I'm not even close to being a warrior." I said worryingly. "So let's go battle training then." She said sitting down in front of me again.

"No, we have to find the stone." I said determined to find it. "You can look for the stone once you're a warrior. You're an apprentice, apprentices are limited to time, and Warriors are free." She said knowingly

"How long does it take to become a warrior?" I asked uncertainly "It takes moons, but if you do it right, it will go by fast," she said. I slumped to the ground in defeat. "Don't be like that, everyone had to do it, so that means you will have to as well, get used to it." She said it like I was a kid, when I'm not. I'm a full grown tom for Starclan's sake.

"Alright, let's do some battle training then." I said getting up and bouncing around. "Great lets do the moves I taught you last time. Maybe I'll teach you a new move once we do it a couple times." She said getting down into the battle crouch then circling the around the clearing. I did the same, copying her every move. She charged at me and I did a swift dodge while hitting her on the head so she was dizzy. I ran under her quickly while she was recovering. I twisted around and pawed at her belly, I must have hit her legs because she fell on top of me.

"Ow" she hissed "Sorry didn't mean to." "It's alright you did great." She said getting off me and examining her leg. "You alright?" I asked looking at her leg. "Yeah, I'm fine, let's do another." She said getting up and walking in the middle of the clearing getting down in a battle crouch. That's when I noticed she was faking; she wasn't putting any weight on it at all.

"You're lying, I can tell." I said sitting down in front of her. She gave me a hard glare then sat down and looked at her paws in defeat. "You don't have to act strong around me." I said looking into her green eyes. "Come on let's go home and get you checked by Whitecloud." I said walking over to her

"Today is not my day." She mumbled as she leaned on me toward camp. "What do you mean?" I asked as we got situated and started walking. "I mean-"she looks at me for a second "Nothing, just nothing." She looks at her paws. "Why can't you just tell me?" I asked super curious and a little mad.

"Because it just doesn't feel right, but then again it does. Do you know what I mean?" She asked me with an uncertain look. "No, because I don't know what it is that doesn't feel right." I said questioning "I can't tell you." She whispered "Why not?" I asked getting madder by the minute.

"Because... I-I-I can't, I just can't, it's not the right time. Will you believe me or are you mad?" She asked looking at me with big eyes "I understand if it's not the right time to, tell me whatever you're going to tell me." I said "Thank you for understanding." She said looking at her paws once more. We walked to camp in silence. It's a little past sunhigh, so the sunhigh patrol already left. Well that's good less people in the camp I thought to myself. She was starting to lean heavily into me; I was basically supporting all her weight. We entered camp to find a... cat? I was almost positive it was a cat but it looked like a bear. It was all brown and very furry. I've seen one when I was little, it was passing our home. Smallstar looked so tiny in front of it, but he didn't seem to be afraid.

"What do you need Grizzlystar?" Smallstar asked. It's a leader? From what clan I wonder? I thought walking around the two leaders to get to the medicine den. We entered the den to find Whitecloud sitting with her back to us and Smokepaw looked up and saw us.

"Um... Whitecloud?" He squeaked. If he's going to be the medicine cat he better bulk up a little I thought "Whitecloud if you're not busy Wildfire needs looking at, again." I said sitting down slowly. Wildfire lay down in front of me, she was out of breath. "Wildfire... you're never going to make it to leader if you keep on injuring yourself like this." She said walking over to Wildfire. "Yeah, tell me about it." Wildfire sighed "Well I thought you would like to know, half moon is tonight." Whitecloud said pressing her pads on Wildfire's leg.

"Oh good" Before Wildfire could add on she drifted off to sleep. "She just pulled a muscle she'll be fine." Whitecloud said sitting down on the other side of Wildfire. "That's good; I was wondering who's that cat talking to Smallstar?" I asked looking at the two still talking. "Why that's Grizzlystar, the leader of Shadowclan."


	14. Tree Training

Chapter 13:

"He's huge" I said looking at Grizzlystar standing next to Smallstar. "Yeah, well that huge cat is actually afraid of Smallstar." Whitecloud said sitting next to me outside of the entrance. "Seriously, why?" I said watching Grizzlystar laugh along with Smallstar, they seemed to be friends.

"Well, those two have a long history of friendship. They met at there very first gathering and they became friends instantly. They were very close, as close as you can get being from a different clan." Whitecloud said pausing to look at the leaders.

"During a battle between Thunderclan and Shadowclan Smallpaw was defeating Shadowclan warriors from left to right, Grizzlypaw saw this and he was terrified of him. At the next gathering after that, they were warriors, Smallclaw and Grizzlyheart. They were still friends but Grizzlyheart respected Smallclaw. He understood even though he is small he is still huge in claw and bite." Whitecloud looked at me with sad eyes; _I wonder what she knows about me?_ I thought looking into her amber eyes.

"Never underestimate a leader, no matter its size or personality." Whitecloud said "Or any other cat for that matter." She said getting up and walking back into her den, I followed slowly.

I woke up to Shadowpaw entering the den he looks funny, like he's confused or something. "What's wrong?" I slurred, half asleep. "Oh your awake, nothing's wrong, just learning a little history behind Smallstar." He said sitting down in front of me.

"Like what?" I asked sitting up so we were eye to eye. "His friendship towards Grizzlystar" Whitecloud said "How are you feeling?" she asked right next to me. "A lot better, that's for sure." I said ending with a yawn. "Sleep, the best medicine" Smokepaw said, he appeared next to Shadowpaw suddenly. _That cat can be tricky_ I thought looking at him for a second.

"Well I think I will go investigate Grizzlystar and Smallstar, would you like to join me Shadowpaw?" I asked looking at him. "Of course, I would love too." He said getting up and walking out of the den without me. "Thank you Whitecloud, see you later." I said rushing out of the den. Shadowpaw is walking up to Smallstar I ran up to him quickly and stopped at a halt next to Grizzlystar.

"Um… Smallstar? Shadowpaw is curious at who you are talking to." I said perfectly clear that Shadowpaw knows he's Grizzlystar. "Why, hello Wildfire and who's this?" Grizzlystar said gruffly. "This is Shadowpaw." I said getting a glare from Smallstar. _I don't think he liked me interfering with his talk._ I thought sitting down in our demented circle. "Shadow_paw_…? You look like a full grown tom." Grizzlystar said "I am" Shadowpaw replied

"Smallstar, what's the matter with you? Is this punishment or something?" Grizzlystar said with a laugh. "Actually, he's a rogue that is related to Thunderclan, so now he is joining our clan." Smallstar said smartly. "Ahh, okay, so how are you related?" Grizzlystar asked Shadowpaw. "I am the kin of Frostheart." He said simply.

"Oh really, isn't she the cat that killed Silverstar?" Grizzlystar asked "No she didn't kill her." Shadowpaw said softly. _Not this again_, I thought looking at Grizzlystar spike his fur up a little bit. "Then who did?" Grizzlystar replied softly "I don't know, that's why she sent me here on a quest to find out whom." Shadowpaw said with a hard glare at Grizzlystar.

"That makes sense; you're alright Shadowpaw…" he said this nodding his head a couple times. "Well I better get going, it was nice talking to you old friend but my clan will probably be wondering where I am. Good bye Smallstar, Wildfire and Shadowpaw." He nodded his head then stalked out of Thunderclan. "I was talking to a friend did you really have to interrupt us?" Smallstar said angrily.

"Put your fur down, we just wanted to talk." I said. He growled at me then went to the nursery to check on Rainstripe. "She's really close to kitting so he's probably really nervous." Shadowpaw said walking up to me. "Yeah I know. I probably shouldn't have snapped at him." I said guiltily. Out of no where Maplepaw ran into camp out of breath. "Tigertail fell out of a tree." He said between breaths.

"What was he doing in a tree?" I asked running over to the worried apprentice. "W-we were tree training." He said "You're not ready to do tree training yet, that stupid tom." I growled softly

"Come on lets go check it out, Maplepaw go get Whitecloud meet us there." I said running out of camp. I followed Tigertail's scent with Shadowpaw on my tail. That's when I heard moaning and groaning a little way's ahead of me. "Tigertail?!" I shouted I ran at full speed until I got to him lying on the ground in front of a maple tree. He looks at me with scared eyes.

Oh Starclan, why does it have to be you that finds me why couldn't it be some other warrior." I purred with laughter, he knows he's in trouble. "What hurts?" Shadowpaw asked walking over to him. "My leg, I think I broke it." Tigertail said relaxing a little bit now that other warriors were here. Shadowpaw gently felt, "Yep, it's definitely broken." Shadowpaw said stepping away from Tigertail.

"No, I don't want to be like Twistedfoot." Tigertail moaned. "Your lucky it's a different medicine cat and that you don't have a personality of Twistedfoot." I said. Whitecloud finally showed up with Smokepaw and Maplepaw close behind.

"How did Twistedfoot break his foot?" Shadowpaw asked. "The same way Tigertail just did but he was an apprentice." I said watching Whitecloud walk over to Tigertail. "He broke his foot." I said "This might hurt… a lot." Whitecloud said putting her paws on his leg then shifting them suddenly, making a cracking noise. "YOW-OW-OW!" Tigertail shouted

"Told you so, all fixed. Smokepaw can you go get me two pieces of bark." Smokepaw ran off. He arrived a minute later with two pieces of bark. "Perfect, thank you" he set them down in front of Whitecloud. Whitecloud lifted his leg and put a piece of bark under it. She put the other one on top of his leg. She rapped it in spider web. Once she was done his leg was all white with web and stiff as bark.

"There all done, we need to get you to my den so I can give you some herbs." I walked over to him and grabbed his scruff lifting him off the ground. Tigertail put his legs under him, except his left leg. "Lean on me" I said standing right next to him so that our shoulders were touching. He leaned on me slowly not putting any pressure on his leg at all. We all moved slowly toward camp.

"Smokepaw why don't you run ahead and make a bed for Tigertail" Whitecloud said. Smokepaw ran toward camp without a sound. "He doesn't talk much does he?" Shadowpaw asked "No, he doesn't, but that's only because he saw something that terrified him when he was a kit." Whitecloud said "What did he see?" Shadowpaw asked

"No one knows, he won't tell anybody anything except Fuzzypaw his brother but Fuzzypaw said he told him not to tell anybody." I said "Wow…" Shadowpaw whispered to himself. "He won't tell me anything, it's annoying." Whitecloud said. "But he said something when we walked in this morning." Shadowpaw said trying to help. "That's the first thing he said in weeks." She replied

"Those two always got in trouble; I can't imagine what he saw." I said "What kind of trouble?" Shadowpaw asked "Well once there eyes were open and they could walk they got out of the clan and entered Shadowclan." Whitecloud said "Nothing spooked him there because he was still talking like a kit when Shadowclan warriors brought him back." I added

"What else?" Shadowpaw asked "Well a moon after that, they got out of Thunderclan territory and some how made it to the gathering island." Whitecloud said "A Riverclan warrior brought them back this time. He was still talking after that." I said "Hmm, did they get in trouble every moon?" Shadowpaw asked

"Yep, basically." Whitecloud said slipping down the tunnel with Tigertail behind then me and Shadowpaw. When we got to Whitecloud's den Roseears ran up to us, "Oh my Starclan are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine thanks to Whitecloud." Tigertail said. _That's right Tigertail and Roseears are in love with each other_, I thought seeing Tigertail touching noses with Roseears.

_We're going to be having more kits soon_, I thought seeing the two lick each other senseless with love. I looked at Shadowpaw and he was having a conversation with Smokepaw. _Impossible…_


	15. No Medicine Cat's

Chapter 14:

We walked into the hollow, Tigertail and Wildfire went over to the medicine den while I looked for Smokepaw. I found him right away sitting by the tree watching the scene unfold around him. I walked over to him and sat down. He looked at me but never said anything.

"I'm just guessing here but did you go back in future and see the night Frostheart killed Silverstar?" He looked at me with wide eyes then looked at his paws. "How did you know?" he asked softly looking at me with his big blue eyes. "Like I said it was a guess, why don't you tell me what you saw that night" I asked him. He looked up at Tigertail and Roseears licking each other, he looked back at his paws then started his story of the night he saw Frostheart.

"Fuzzykit and I escaped from the camp once again, we headed toward the river in search for- I don't know anything fun I guess. When we got there we put our paws in the water, just our paws because we knew that if we stepped anymore we would fall in. Once we were done cooling down we jump out and play fought. No one came for us so we just kept on playing, having a blast. B-But that's when I had a vision…" He stopped to think.

"Do you think you could explain to me what the vision was?" I asked, afraid he was going to stop for today. "I don't know it was so… evil" he whispered. "Well, you don't have to. I would love it if you could, it would help me a lot." I said knowing he's not going to tell me today. "I have to rest, tonight is half moon." He said getting up. "What does that mean?" I asked

"All of the medicine cats and there apprentices meet up at the moonpool to talk with Starclan." He said walking away toward the medicine den. "Sounds fun…" I whispered to myself. Wildfire walked over to me with a look of shock. "How were you able to talk to him?" she asked. I smiled to myself, _looks like I am of use here after all, _I thought.

"I was able to talk to him because I knew exactly what he saw and it is pretty scary, especially for a kit." I said "Alright, what did he see?" she asked curious. "He saw the moment when Frostheart killed Silverstar." I said turning toward her instead of looking at the medicine den.

"I understand, Graycloud and Rockfoot have told that story many times about that night, it _sounds_ scary." Wildfire said looking at her paws, probably thinking about the story. "I was wondering if it was okay if we go looking for the stone again." I asked

"Do you ever keep track of time?" I looked up and realized that the sun was disappearing beneath the horizon. "We'll go looking in the mourning." She walked away, her tail disappearing through the warriors den. Stars started to appear in the sky making the sky light up. I walked into the apprentice den; the four other apprentices were already asleep, of course. It only felt like a split second that I was in Starclan with Frostheart.

She told me that something is going wrong and I had to leave right away and help. I woke up quickly getting up and running into camp. That's when I heard it a yowl coming from the nursery. Smallstar came out of his den and leaped off of the ledge quickly and ran into the nursery. Other warriors were already awake and they were talking to themselves.

"It's Rainwhisker, she's having her kits" "But both of the medicine cats are gone!" "Oh no!" "What do we do?!" Wildfire ran out of the warriors den and toward me with a very worried expression on her face. Her fur was spiking all over the place.

"You learned some things from Frostheart did you not?" She whispered softly "I-I did, yes I did!" I said starting to remember "Come with me, quickly!" she hissed running toward the medicine den. I followed staying in the shadows of the camp. We entered the den herbs and flowers were all over the place.

"What do you need?" She asked I could see her eyes in the darkness. "We need borage leaves, juniper berries and a stick." I said remembering the list of herbs Frostheart told me so many years ago. I sniffed around until I found the bright blue flower of the borage and then the sweet smell of the berries. I took two of each then went outside the den, Wildfire appeared with a stick. I took a deep breath and walked toward the nursery. Warriors watched me with worried eyes. I walked in to find Rainwhisker rippling with pain.

"Eat these" I gave her some Juniper berries and she ate them slowly. Wildfire gave her the stick as well. I put my paws on her belly I could feel three kits. One's on its way. "One's coming, get ready!" I said to her. She bit down on the stick ready for the pain that was awaiting her. A boy slipped out and Wildfire got to work warming it up. Another was coming quickly,

"Here it comes!" I said. A she-cat came and Smallstar got to work warming her up. The last one took it's time coming out, so I gave Rainwhisker the borage leaves. The last one came on it's own without my help and Rainwhisker knowing. The three kits wiggled there way toward there mother's belly. One boy and two girls, the boy's brown with a white underbelly and white flecks along its body, they named him Owlkit. One of the girl's are all gray and Rainwhisker named her Mistkit. The other girl is a gray tabby with black stripes, Smallstar named her Ashkit. They thanked me and I walked out with Wildfire right behind me.

"You did it… I knew you would." Wildfire whispered in my ear. She passed me and walked around the clearing to tell everyone what happened. I smiled to myself and walked to bed right away, delivering kits really takes the energy out of you. The four other apprentices were still asleep. I curled up into a ball deep within my moss bed and instantly fell asleep.

"Welcome back, you did great…" Silverstar was there this time welcoming me back to Starclan. "Where's Frostheart?" I asked curious. "She was summoned to the Moonpool." Silverstar said. "Ahh, okay…so now what are we going to talk about?" I asked sitting down. "Your going to be learning a few things about Frostheart that you never knew before… are you sure you're ready for that?" Silverstar asked.

"I'm ready for anything…" I said reassuring myself. "Good… well Foxheart wanted to talk to you actually, so let's go find him." She got up and sprinted out of the clearing. I followed in hot pursuit, watching her every move. She slowed down and came to a sudden halt, making me almost slam into her.

"Foxheart! Shadowpaw is here!" she shouted. Foxheart's reddish orange pelt crawled out of a bush behind me and crashed into me. I got up quickly and found it wasn't Foxheart but someone else. Silverstar was scolding her. I walked over just in time to hear her name, Emberpaw. "Emberpaw what did I tell you about sneaking up on people!" Silverstar said angrily. "Sorry Silverstar… but it's so much fun!" she pleaded

"Where's Foxheart?" Silverstar asked "He went to the river because he was bored, can I leave now_, I'm_ starting to get bored." She sighed walking away without a response. _She's just like Wildfire…_ I thought walking over to Silverstar once Emberpaw left.

"She's a lot like Wildfire." I commented "That's because Wildfire was her mentor." Silverstar said "Wow, how did Emberpaw, um, die?" I asked uncomfortably. "Well a couple hawks were attacking Twistedfoot, Wildfire and Emberpaw during tree climb training. She fell off head first breaking her neck. Twistedfoot fell and, well broke his foot. Wildfire was never injured on the outside but she was injured in the inside, she had a broken heart." Silverstar said. We made our way toward a river where Emberpaw told us Foxheart was. We came up to the river to see Foxheart talking to Emberpaw.

"How did she get here before us?" I asked confused "She probably ran, she's good at that too." Silverstar said. We sat down and eavesdropped on there conversation. "I forgot to tell you, Foxheart is Emberpaw's father." Silverstar whispered to me. "Seriously? Who is her mother?" I asked wondering if she is still alive.

"Leafstorm" Silverstar simply said. "Leafstorm had Emberkit and Foxkit the day Foxheart died. About 7 moons later Emberpaw died." Silverstar explained "Wow so Leafstorm has been through a lot." I said softly. "Yes, she has, well your conversation will have to wait until tomorrow, you've got to go. Good-bye Shadowpaw, talk to you tomorrow…maybe." She smiled as I dissolved from Starclan.


	16. Mates

Chapter 15:

I woke up thinking about Shadowpaw and how well he did last night. _He's going to be accepted a little more into the clan now, hopefully… _I thought walking around Lionclaw to get to the front of the den. I walked out into the fresh air, the sun piercing my eyes.

No one is awake of course except for Leafstorm who volunteered last night to be on guard. I nodded to her and she dipped her head, turning around and heading toward the warriors den. I sat down and watched the sun come over the horizon.

Shadowpaw walked out of the apprentice den with a yawn. He come over by me and sat down. I could tell he was still tired from last night. "You know you can keep on sleeping, were going to train later." I said to him. He just nodded and headed back to bed. Smallstar walked out of his den and sat down on the end of the ledge.

"Good Morning Smallstar" I said "Morning Wildfire" he responded. "What do you think about your new kits?" I asked with a smile. "There beautiful…" he stretched and then jumped off of the ledge walking toward the nursery. Mossfur walked out of the warriors den with Brightsky right behind him. Lionclaw was next shaking his big furry head with drowsiness. Mouseheart followed him rubbing against his shoulder when she passed him.

_Lionclaw is so huge compared to Mouseheart, yet there mates, it's weird._ I thought seeing Lionclaw lick Mouseheart on the top of her head. Roseears walked out of the warriors den. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed two squirrels then went to the medicine den to visit Tigertail. Badgerclaw walked over to me and asked,

"Who's going to be in my patrol?" "Hmm, how about Brightsky, Lionclaw and Mouseheart" I said to him. He nodded then went to fetch them. Mossfur walked over to me and asked the same question. "Stormpath, Tangleclaw and Leopardpelt" He nodded. I remembered that Tigertail has Maplepaw as an apprentice.

_I better find someone who would like an apprentice. _I thought looking around at the remaining warriors. Creampelt walked out of the warriors den with his head down. Creampelt had a mate, Berryfrost; she died of greencough a long time ago. He doesn't really talk much and always keeps to himself.

_I wonder if he would like to have an apprentice,_ I thought. I watched as Creampelt took a mouse off of the pile and sat down under the shade of the tree. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hello Creampelt, haven't talk to you in a while, how are you?" I asked "Just fine…" he mumbled "What do you want?" He asked taking a bite out of the mouse. "I was wondering if you would like an apprentice." I asked

"No" he said simply "Why not?" I asked once more "Because I don't need a young cat pestering me all the time." He said angrily. "He won't pester you if you train him." I said "Oh he'll pester me alright; he'll pester me _to_ train him." Maplepaw came up to us with his head down.

"It's my fault isn't it?" he said on the verge of tears. "What is?" I asked "Tigertail's injury" he replied "Why would that be your fault? That was Tigertail's fault, that stupid mousebrain." Creampelt said angrily once more. "How can Roseears even like him…?" Creampelt grumbled softly to himself.

"Maplepaw, Creampelt is going to be your mentor until Tigertail is better." I said coming to a final conclusion. "What!?" They both shouted at the same time. "I think it would be good for both of you, have fun…" I got up and walked back to my spot under the ledge. I watched as the two cats glared at each other until finally they started to talk. Shadowpaw walked over and sat down next to me.

"Ready to train?" I asked "I guess so…" He said with a yawn. We walked outside into the forest. I could hear Shadowpaw drag his paws along the ground. "What type of training do you want to do?" I asked him "Um, well do we need food? If we do we can do some hunting." He said still not fully awake.

"That sounds like a good idea why don't we do that." I said with a nod. "We'll meet up back here okay?" I said "Okay…" he shook himself trying to wake up. "Ready…set…go!" We both went in different directions. I was more experienced then him yet he beat me the last time we tried this.

_So I need to beat him… _I thought breathing in deeply for any scent. I came across the scent of a crow in the tree in front of me. I stopped running and came to a complete stop. I found the crow sitting in the tree pruning its feathers. I slowing crept up the side of the tree onto the first branch. I leapt on to the next branch silently not even shaking the branch. I leapt onto the one the crow was on and stalked it until I was about a whisker away.

I hissed at it and it jumped up about a foot. I hooked my paw into the cloud of feathers bringing the bird back down on the branch where I finished it off. I jumped down to earth one branch at a time until I landed smoothly on the grass. I put the bird in a pile of leaves then took another deep breath smelling a squirrel instantly.

I followed the scent until I came across a gray squirrel eating some nuts under an oak tree. I made my way along the clearing until I came up behind the squirrel. I pounced on it bringing him down swiftly. On my way back to the crow I killed a mouse as well. I took it all and headed toward the clearing we were in originally.

I arrived to find Shadowpaw curled up in a ball asleep with two squirrels and a vole in front of him. I prodded him in the side with my paw and he jerked awake. "Did you enjoy your nap?" I asked with a smirk. "Yes I did actually." He said stretching.

"Well come on, we better head back to camp." We walked back to camp with our mouths full of prey. We slid into camp and dropped off our prey onto the fresh-kill pile. "Wildfire!" Smokepaw ran up to us. He looked a lot better ever since he talked to Shadowpaw.

"Whitecloud would like to talk to you." He said "and I would like to talk to you." Shadowpaw replied. "Alright I'll go see what she wants. See you later guys." I walked away and headed to Whitecloud's den. "Whitecloud, are you here?" I called into the dark room. "Wildfire, I was able to talk to Frostheart last night and she told me the whole thing, but I can't tell you everything obviously but I can tell you bits of it." Whitecloud walked out from the back of the room into the sunlight. "What did you find out?" I asked her

"I just told you… everything, but I can't tell you it all of course, so I will tell you bits of it." She explained to me the power of the vision stone and the whole reason why Shadowpaw is here. "Now do you understand how important it is for him to find that stone?" She asked me once she was done.

"Yes it makes a lot more sense now. Thank you Whitecloud, you did great." "Glad to be of service." She nodded toward me then turned around back into the darkness of her den. I walked out into the setting sun's glare. Shadowpaw was still talking to Smokepaw.

"Those two are going to become best friends" Tigertail was sitting outside of the medicine den half way in the shade. "They've been talking the whole entire day. I couldn't hear what because there whispering otherwise, you know me I would eavesdrop." He added

"It's great that all the apprentices accepted him right away, now only the senior warriors and some of the younger ones need to accept him." I said. I laid down next to him, more in the sun then the shade. I looked at the clan sharing tongues under the sun. Mossfur and Brightsky were sharing tongues near the nursery. Mistkit, Ashkit and Owlkit were walking around on there wobbly legs. Rainstripe was watching them next to Smallstar. Lionclaw and Mouseheart were sharing tongues under the shade of the tree. Badgerclaw and Snowstripe were sharing tongues in front of the warriors den. Rockfoot and Graycloud were sharing tales outside of there den. All of the apprentices were playing tag around the tree while there mentors talked about training. Foxfur, Leafstorm and Leopardpelt were talking under the highledge. The only one missing was Roseears.

"Where's Roseears?" I asked. "She's getting me some water, she's so nice…" He went off in lalaland thinking about Roseears, _he's so lovestruck, It's hilarious_ I thought looking at him with his head on his paws.


	17. Fuzzypaw's Assessment

Chapter 16:

"Fuzzypaw is going to become a warrior soon" Smokepaw told me. "Really, where did you hear that?" I asked "I over heard Tangleclaw and Smallstar talking" he responded "When do you become a, well full medicine cat?" I asked uncertainly "Whenever Whitecloud thinks I'm ready." He said with a shrug "So you could be an apprentice for a very long time?"

"That's right…" he said with a nod. Smokepaw and I were sitting under the maple tree, having a conversation about warriors and apprentices. "What do you think his warrior name will be?" I asked him "Probably Fuzzypelt or Fuzzyfur or something like that, I don't know?" he said with a shrug.

"Hmm... well I guess it's not our decision it's Smallstar's." I replied "That's right... he's usually good at picking warrior names. He's named most of the warriors in the clan." "Like who?" I asked "Well, he named all of the younger warriors because Oakstar named the senior warriors like Lionclaw and Leopardpelt, so he named Wildfire, Tigertail, Snowstripe, um..." Smokepaw looked around at the clan.

"It's alright I understand what you mean." I said. I looked over at Tangleclaw; he was talking to Smallstar and Wildfire. _Probably talking about Fuzzypaw becoming a Warrior_ I thought watching Wildfire argue about something. Her fur along her back stood straight up, _she looks almost as mad as the night we went night training_ I thought once more.

"I've got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye!" I got up off of the dusty ground. "Alright, see you later!" Smokepaw said. I nodded to him then went toward Wildfire wanting to know what's wrong. "Hello Smallstar." I said cheerfully. "Why, hello Shadowpaw, thank you once again for last night." Smallstar said to me as I sat down between him and Tangleclaw. "Your welcome" I said nodding to him.

"Well we are just finishing our little conversation here, so why don't you and Wildfire go train for a little bit, hmm?" He nodded toward Wildfire as if the sentence he just said was a signal to Wildfire. She turned around grumpily walking toward the exit with out a word. I followed her understanding the signal.

"I'm going to tell you right now, they want us out here so we can attack Fuzzypaw for his assessment." She turned sharply and told me everything about the apprentice assessment. First he is going to hunt for at least 5 or more prey and then we are going to attack him with claws unsheathed.

"Wait… so we could actually get hurt?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Yes we could get hurt he knows all the moves and you don't so I'm going to teach you the rest quick because you're a really fast learner." She got down in a battle crouch and faced an imaginary opponent.

"Watch me carefully." She said. She got up on her hind legs and brought the rest of her body weight down onto the ground or opponent. Dust flew into the air making her fur a rusty yellow. "What was that?" I asked amazed "That was the upright blow" she says with a smile.

"Now you give it a try. You're only supposed to use it when your opponent is weakened but refuses to run away." I got down in a battle crouch. I felt uncomfortable battling an invisible opponent. But then I remembered the night foxes attack our home back at the small forest.

"_Mom, Dad there are foxes coming this way." "Okay kits don't freak out just remember what I taught you. Barkclaw and Gilbert you fight on the ground, Petalfur and I will fall out of the branches, Shadowstalker you fight from behind. Okay everyone get in position and wait for my signal." I remember how I had to wait until Barkclaw distracted the foxes and then I had to bite and scratch there ankles. That was crazy but we were able to run them out eventually with only minor injuries._

I stood up scrunching my muscles on my back legs but when I swung down I went totally limp letting all my weight hit the ground. The funny thing is it didn't hurt at all. "Nice, now of course don't use that move on him. Oh and he doesn't know were going to attack him so he's going to try not to attack but you have to fight him, understand?" "I understand" I said. We got in position hiding at the very edge of the forest awaiting Tangleclaw's single. Tangleclaw was hiding in the branches watching Fuzzypaw from a distance. It was very hard to see him because he blended in perfectly with the bark of the tree.

He flicked his tail at us when Fuzzypaw finally caught his fifth prey. We zoomed along the ground heading for Fuzzypaw. My adrenaline was pumping making me want to sprint at full speed toward him but then again I really didn't want to fight one of my friends. I decided I would let Wildfire attack first she must have done this multiple times with other apprentices before.

We surrounded him, both of us in a battle crouch looking murderous before him. He looked terrified his back even fuzzier then usual. His eyes flashed with a look of understanding. He turned toward Wildfire and swiped his paws at her smacking her in the nose. He didn't turn anymore he kept on kicking me with his hind legs, keeping me back while he fought Wildfire. I couldn't see Wildfire but I heard her swear a couple times under her breath. He did the move that Wildfire taught me. Wildfire rolled away, missing her by whiskers. While Wildfire was still rolling he turned toward me and crashed into me. I fell to the ground with him on top of me. I went limp, like Wildfire showed me not moving a muscle. I felt him sheathe his claws, a big mistake. I stood up as quickly as I could, making him fly forward.

He was up instantly; Wildfire and I were right next to each other right in front of him. His eyes leaking hope and showing a shadow of defeat. We walked forward one step and he went backward one. I could tell his mind was reeling with ideas on how to defeat two cats at once. He lowered his head and moved his body back into a battling crouch. I couldn't figure out what he was going to do so I just watched as he moved like lightning toward me, I froze. He slid under me, kicking my underbelly and then my back paws making me fall forward onto my face. He got up and tackled Wildfire bringing her down instantly.

He did a scruff shake biting her scruff then shaking her around a couple times. He tossed her as far as he could and then turned toward me once more. I got up and tried to run but he was on me once more biting down on my leg and not letting go. I tried to shake him off but he regained his footing and shook me back as well. I fell to the ground and he was on me once more. I looked over and saw Wildfire still on the ground. I blinked a couple times and noticed Tangleclaw come out of the shadows and approach Wildfire. He said something into her ear and she got up.

"Very good Fuzzypaw, you are finished. Grab your prey and we will head back to camp." Tangleclaw said walking toward camp without another word. He got off of me and I noticed that he had his claws into my chest and I didn't even know. He grabbed as much prey as he could but only could carry three.

"Need help?" I asked. He did an awkward nod and so I grabbed his two other pieces of prey and we walked back to camp together. I was limping from injuries that he gave me. He glanced at me with a look of worry that he seriously injured me. We arrived back at camp and dropped off his prey.

"Are you alright? I really didn't mean to hurt you but I had to do something because I knew Tangleclaw was watching me." Fuzzypaw said with a pained face looking at all of my injuries that he did. "I'm alright; they'll heal sooner or later." I said

"Well that's good; I'm going to find out how I did on my assessment, see you later." He walked away and headed toward Tangleclaw who was talking to Wildfire. I watched as Tangleclaw started to talk to Fuzzypaw about how great he is. I smiled to myself as he puffed up his chest with pride. Smallstar walked out of his den and walked onto the highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey come join me under the highledge." Smallstar sat down and watch as everyone came out of their dens. I sat down in the back to watch from a far. Wildfire jumped onto her ledge and nodded toward me, motioning to Fuzzypaw. I understood instantly this meeting was to make him a warrior. "Fuzzypaw please step forward." Once everyone was gathered Smallstar jumped down from the ledge to stand in front of the huge crowd of cats. Fuzzypaw walked forward and sat down in front of his leader. Smallstar looked at the crowd of cats and said. "I, Smallstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Fuzzypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Smallstar glanced at Fuzzypaw for confirmation.

"I do." Fuzzypaw said shaking with excitement "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Fuzzypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fuzzypatch. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Smallstar but his chin on top of Fuzzypatch's head and then he licked Smallstar's shoulder.

"Fuzzypatch! Fuzzypatch!" the clan shouted his name into the air making it echo off the walls. Fuzzypatch walked into the crowd all of the warriors shouting his name and congratulating him. Once the crowd cleared away Smallstar walked over and told him the rules for tonight.

"Remember you have to sit a silent vigil tonight." Fuzzypatch nodded in agreement. "Good, I will see you all tomorrow." He nodded toward Fuzzypatch and me and then climbed up the slope toward his den. Fuzzypatch did a little dance once everyone was in there dens. I was only one left and I laughed along with Fuzzypatch once he was done.

"I can't believe it! I'm a warrior!" He jumped up and down and then shook himself with excitement. "Don't fall asleep..." I said with a smirk "Are you kidding me I won't fall asleep" "Okay... see you in the morning then." I turned around and headed for the apprentices den. Blackpaw, Maplepaw and Dustpaw were asleep together because it's starting get a little colder. Leafbare is coming up fast. I curled up into my moss bed and fell asleep instantly, materializing in Starclan. Silverstar and Emberpaw were standing there having an argument.

"Why do I have to be here?" Emberpaw whined "Because he wants to talk to you that's why, so if you would stop being so stubborn and talk to him." Silverstar said "Fine..." Emberpaw said with a sigh and a roll of the eyes. I smiled to myself at how much she resembles Wildfire.

"Shadowpaw! Welcome, I'm going to leave you two because I have to talk to some other leaders about something, good bye." Silverstar turned around and disappeared in the dense forest. "So... what would you like to ask me?" Emberpaw asked me. "I have been wondering this for a long time... do you have a warrior name?" Her eyes turned to slits. "Why should I tell you?" she asked smugly.

"Because it doesn't seem right that you're an apprentice in Starclan, certainly there's a ceremony that makes you a warrior?" I asked confused. "There is but it's only between the leader and the dieing apprentice, so only I know what it is." She said with a nod. "Is it bad if you tell someone else?" I wondered

"Um... I don't know I've never told anyone." She said uncertainly "So, why don't you tell me?" I asked curious. She was silent for a long time deciding if she could tell me or not. "Well... you've got a destiny with Wildfire, so if she trusts you then I guess I can trust you." She walked up to me and whispered her warrior name softly into my ear. "_Emberstrike..._" She stepped away from me and that's when I noticed that she was changing. She grew a little taller and stronger; she was turning into a full grown cat. The little apprentice became a full grown warrior. I started dissolving from Starclan when she said with her silk like voice, "Can you tell Wildfire?"

"Of course, Emberstrike..." The last thing I saw was her smiling.


	18. Zrune

Chapter 17:

"Wildfire! Wildfire! Wake up Wildfire! I need to tell you something!" Shadowpaw was shaking me awake. "Shadowpaw? What is it?" I slurred not fully awake yet. "It's has something to do with Starclan." He whispered "Fine, I'll be right out." I slurred once more. He left trusting that I would be out. I got up and stretched and then washed my face awake. I tiptoed around all the cats until I got to the front. I walked outside and saw Shadowpaw sitting there patiently.

"We need to talk, but not here…" he said looking around. Fuzzypatch was still sitting there watching the entrance like it was his life. "Alright let's go out into the forest." I said heading toward the exit. Shadowpaw followed. The morning air was brisk and harsh as we burst out of the ground. Shadowpaw rustled his fur so he looked really furry, trying to keep warm.

I snickered at him and he glared at me. We kept on going until we got to the grass clearing. "Okay what is it?" I asked once we checked that the coast was clear. "Emberpaw" is the only thing he said. I gasped, "H-ho-ow d-do y-you…" I couldn't finish my sentence. The grief engulfed me, making my breath catch and my head feel as light as a feather. I looked away and tried to calm my breathing. He was beside me looking into my eyes with a look of understanding. My chest tightened when I looked into his eyes. They seemed to be never ending sea of blue. My whole body turned hot with a feeling I couldn't identify, as he gave me the same look.

"I'm sorry Wildfire. Emberpaw just wanted me to tell you that she is a warrior now and her warrior name is Emberstrike." He put the top of his head on mine. I took a deep breath and moved my head down his neck and onto his shoulder where it rested.

"Emberstrike…" I whispered "I miss her so much, she was my first apprentice. She called me her older self and I called her mini me." He nodded in agreement. We stood there together in silence not moving at all until a breeze came through the trees making me shiver. He put his tail on my back making me smile with happiness. The sun came over the horizon warming or bodies.

"Wildfire… do you want to work on training at all?" he whispered in my ear. "I would love too" I replied. I unattached myself from him and looked once more into his eyes making me all warm again. He smiled and walked past me running his tail down my spine. Instead of training I growled at him and did a surprise attack. He some how knew I was going to do that and slid under me when I landed on top of him. He playfully tackled me and we rolled around on the ground for a couple minutes.

"I think your clan is going to miss you if we stay here all day." He said to me. I was lying on top of him, thinking about falling asleep. "I guess your right." I got off of him and stretched. I stopped stretching and noticed something was vibrating under my feet. The grass clearing had a lot of small white stones buried in it. I was standing on top of one of those stones.

"Um... Shadowpaw, what do you make of this?" Shadowpaw walked over and looked at the stone. "What happened?" he asked. "All I did was stand up and then the ground started to vibrate." I explained. He seemed to be thinking. I watched as he reached out his paw and touched the stone. In the blink of an eye it became night once more and we woke up in the grass clearing once more. "Shadowpaw... what happened?" I looked around and noticed that the grass was a lot shorter then what I was used to.

"That was the vision stone..." Shadowpaw whispered, his eyes round with shock. "So that's everything you need to now about the stone, now will you tell me what your using it for?" I recognized Icefire's voice coming this way. "Icefire I already told you it's personal, private, not for your ears, so bug off." Frostheart was also coming. "We have to hide, were in the future and I don't know the rules with this thing so they might see us." Shadowpaw whispered panicky. We looked around quickly until we found a couple bushes to hide in. Right as we finished getting situated they walked into the clearing.

"Did you hear something?" Frostheart asked "No?" Icefire said looking around. "Must be hearing things..." Frostheart mumbled setting down the stone and started digging a hole. "What are you doing?!" Icefire asked. "I asked you before if it would still work-"Frostheart said still digging "and I said it could if you don't bury it entirely." Icefire said walking circles around her.

"And I won't, keep your fur on." Frostheart said. She finished digging the hole and put the stone inside. "It's too deep!" Icefire shouted. "I can see that mousebrain..." she mumbled angrily. She took it out and put some dirt inside. She put the stone back in then put the rest of the dirt inside, making sure that she kept the top of it uncovered. "Satisfied?" she asked once she was all done.

"I could be... but I don't know about this Frost. Vision stones are only used for emergencies and you haven't even given me a clue yet." Icefire pleaded "Trust me Icefire, this is an emergency and didn't you look into my future anyway? Don't you know what's going to happen?" she asked curiously "Yes well, what if I used a spell to forget, then what?" he said smartly. "Then I would say you're smart, because you would _want_ to forget this if you ever saw it." The scene seemed to be melting and then it froze, showing them a picture with a fox in it.

The picture shattered to life. The fox wasn't any normal orange fox. It was black, black as night without the moon or stars. The fox had red eyes that seemed to be glowing. Just like Icefire he had a flame marking on his front paw but it wasn't blue it was red. The tip of his tail was white.

Frostheart was standing in front of him. Looking as afraid as a kit in front of a warrior, but there was determination in her eyes when the fox looked down at her. "All of the clans have two wizards, one full wizard and an apprentice wizard. Thunderclan is the only clan that doesn't have two wizards." His voice was scratchy and hard to understand. "You know who I am, I can tell because you are shaking with fear. I will tell you again anyway but, my way." He sneered.

"I am the mischievous and powerful wizard, Zrune." He was smiling in a creepy kind of way. "Why does there have to be two wizards in each clan, what's wrong with one?" Frostheart asked "There has always been two, ever since the first warrior set there paw on this territory. Of course back then they didn't know." Zrune said

"What about now do they know there's a wizard?" Frostheart asked "Everybody knows the sign of an apprentice wizard and a full wizard and if they don't then they're stupid." Zrune chuckled to himself.

"Wait; are there still two wizards in each clan?" I asked Shadowpaw in hopes that he would now. "Every clan except Thunderclan and that's because of him." Shadowpaw said pointing his paw at the fox Zrune. "I don't like him." I said simply. We looked back at the scene unfolding before us.

"Why are you here Zrune?" Frostheart asked. He lowered his head so that they were face to face. "You know exactly why I'm here, to destroy Thunderclan and it's magic." The scene shattered before our eyes once again, each little shard showed a different image with the fox and Frostheart. One after another shard rained down and Frostheart kept on changing, she got really tired with each passing day. A certain shard caught my eye. The fox turned into dust and went inside of Frostheart when she was at her weakest. All of the images became one huge image that made a puddle in the darkness. The two cats walked over to the puddle and peered inside.

It showed Frostheart and Silverstar. "Come on." Shadowpaw went inside of the puddle, I followed slowly. Frostheart was standing in the grass clearing right across from Silverstar. Frostheart looked at Silverstar with glowing red eyes. "Zrune…" Shadowpaw whispered.

"What do you need Frostheart?" Silverstar asked uncertainly. Frostheart growled at her in response. Silverstar stepped back. Frostheart shook her head and her eyes turned back to blue. "Please forgive me" she said and then Zrune took her over once more and ran at Silverstar, claws gleaming. Silverstar didn't even try to defend herself, as the evil fox slit her throat.

Zrune left Frostheart in the form of dust and flew on the wind. Graycloud appeared looking crushed as he looked at Silverstar then Frostheart. The rest of the clan appeared behind him. Icefire burst from the bushes yelling "She did it." The clan was speechless as they looked at Silverstar then Frostheart and back again. The deputy moved his way to the front of the crowd. Oakclaw stepped forward, the deputy looked crushed as he said.

"Frostheart, you are going to have to be banished there is no other choice." Frostheart nodded then walked toward Graycloud, whispered something and then walked away from Thunderclan forever. The scene dissolved and Frostheart and Silverstar in Starclan took its place.

"I knew you would find it sooner or later." Frostheart said to Shadowpaw. "Now you both know what happened." Silverstar said "You know what to do now, get to it!" Frostheart said with a smile. Shadowpaw and I dissolved from Starclan and appeared in the present. It was still morning.

"Its like we never left." I said Shadowpaw seemed to be thinking about everything that just happened. "He must have put a curse or something on Thunderclan so that we will never have any wizards." He said "We have to tell Smallstar!" I said "I can't touch the stone otherwise we will go through that whole thing all over again." He said to me. "Alright I will dig it out and carry it home." I said starting to dig around the stone. I finally finished digging out the stone and we headed back to camp.

"What am I going to say?" He asked on our walk back. "Don't look at me, I don't know." I said when he looked at me. "You're the deputy you're used to this kind of thing." He said. He had a point I'm going to have to do this when Smallstar dies. "Well you have to explain to them how you find it then you have to explain to them what it is and then someone is going to say prove it. That's when you touch the stone and the whole clan goes through that. I'm pretty sure...?" I said to him. "I don't know what will happen, will I have to touch the stone?" he seemed to be freaking out.

"Listen. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things so if you have to touch the stone then touch the stone and wait to see what happens." I said trying to cheer him up. He was quiet for the rest of the walk home. When we got there everyone was sitting around the entrance waiting for me. I didn't stop to explain to them I just kept on walking into Smallstar's den.

"Smallstar, are you awake yet?" I spoke into the darkness. "Yes Wildfire, what is it?" I heard Smallstar but I couldn't see him. "Shadowpaw and I found the vision stone." I said. Smallstar came into view looking worn down and tired. "Is something wrong Smallstar?" I asked cautiously "I haven't slept in days..." he whispered. "I keep on having these images of a black fox..." he said.

"He reach me in my sleep a-and killed me." He barely got out. "I keep on thinking I'm on my last life. B-but it was only a dream, right?" he asked me. "You _are_ on your last life..." I said chokingly. Zrune has been getting inside his head, killing him slowly. I knew I had to do something but I didn't know what to do. "Stay right there Smallstar, I'll be right back." I inched my way out of his den.

"Shadowpaw!" I shouted at him. He was explaining to the clan what he found and what we saw but I could tell that they didn't believe him. He came running up to me, "What's wrong?" he asked. "Something's wrong with Smallstar, can you go get Icefire?" I asked "Shouldn't we get Whitecloud?" he said. "No, this has something to do with magic... and Zrune." I whispered the last part. He looked at me surprisingly, "Seriously?" he asked "Yes, now go!" I ordered. He ran out of the camp in a hurry. Before I could turn around and go back into Smallstar's den Tangleclaw came up to me.

"What's going on Wildfire." He demanded. "Yeah, what the Starclan is going on!?" someone else asked from the crowd. "Alright! There's an evil wizard fox running around the clans." I said to everyone. "He's gotten rid of one of Smallstar's lives." I added "He's on his last life?" I heard Rainstripe whisper. "I'm getting Icefire right now to help." I continued. As I finished my sentence Shadowpaw burst into camp with Icefire not far behind. Icefire never stopped he just kept on going into Smallstar's den. Shadowpaw and I walked into his den and sat down to watch. "Smallstar, can you hear me?" Icefire asked him.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER- oh it's you..." Smallstar looked dusty and ragged as he came out from the back shadows of his den. "You have no idea how it feels Icefire." He paused to let it sink in. "This body is magnificent compared to that wizard apprentice of yours." Smallstar's eyes where glowing a horrible blood red, as he came face to face with Icefire. Icefire's eyes where glowing a bright blue. I could tell a lot of magic was going on in the room. The red in Smallstar's eyes started to fade and then he fainted. A black dust came out of Smallstar's mouth and left the den.


	19. 9 Lives

Chapter 18:

"I tried everything I could Wildfire. He's gone..." Icefire said bowing his head in respect. "We should put him outside so the clan can mourn." I said, watching as Icefire and Shadowpaw carried him outside. "NO, no no no no!" I watched as Rainstripe ran up to Smallstar and buried her face in his fur. "Make sure the kits aren't watching..." I whispered to Shadowpaw. He ran off to the nursery. I watched as the rest of the clan surrounded Smallstar's body. Tigertail limped up to me.

"What happened?" He asked. "An evil wizard got inside of Smallstar's head. He killed him, almost the same way he killed Silverstar so many years ago." I said "Wow..." is all he replied. Him and Roseears sat down and watched. Tigertail's splint is off, but he's not aloud to leave the camp yet. Shadowpaw walked up to me and sat down.

"I told them that there father left and is never coming back." He said after a while. "Thank you." I said simply. Everyone silently went off on there own. Two groups went into the forest to hunt and mark territory. After a while is was just Rainstripe all alone. I walked up to Rainstripe and lay down next to her.

"The kits need there mother, Rainstripe. The elders need to go bury him. We will all miss him and I know you will the most, but all you can do now is take care of his kits and make sure they grow up knowing there father was a leader of this clan." She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I looked at her with a look of understanding.

"I understand, Wildstar." She said with a smile. She got up and walked back to the nursery leaving me in shock as I realize,

_I'm the leader now! _I got up in a hurry to find Shadowpaw. He was talking to Whitecloud. "Wait so she gets to pick the deputy?" He asked her "Yes I do that's why I need your help." I said coming up to him. "Wildfi- I mean Wildstar. We have to go to the Moonpool tonight." Whitecloud told me. "Yes I know, but I need to figure out whose going to be the deputy first." I said "Alright, I'm coming." He said getting up and following me. I walked into _my_ den and started to pace in circles.

"I would say you but you're still an apprentice. I don't know who should be the deputy, help me here!" I said freaking out. "I don't think you should ask me, you should ask your Medicine cat she might have an omen or something." He said uncertainly. "Good idea!" I said running back outside and heading toward Whitecloud. "Whitecloud!" I said as she came out of her den. "No need to explain, just eat these and then we are going to go to the Moonpool right now to get your nine lives." She ordered.

"What? Right now?" I asked "Yes right now. You might get your answer there." She put a bundle of herbs in front of me. I ate the herbs and then I explained to Shadowpaw what he had to do. "You're in charge while I'm gone, understand?" I asked. He nodded his head in response. "Good." Whitecloud and I walked out of camp into the cool afternoon air.

"So, are you going to explain to me what happened?" Whitecloud asked after a while walking in silence. "Well we found the vision stone and that was crazy, I'll explain that later. Well with Smallstar I walked into his den and he started to tell me how he hasn't slept in a couple days. He also said that he's had nightmares of a fox killing him and he didn't know if that was real or not and I knew that, it was real. I walked out to tell Shadowpaw to get Icefire and when he arrived Smallstar wasn't his self anymore. His eyes glowed a horrible red and his voice wasn't his. He had a stare down with Icefire that lasted forever and he fainted, dead. Whatever was inside of him left."

"I don't even know what to make out of this?" she said shaking her head. "Well its murder that's what it is. This is basically the same way Silverstar died." I said "Wow... you're sounding a lot like Shadowpaw." She said. "What, what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean the way your acting and wording things. Obviously you want to get revenge for Smallstar the same way Shadowpaw wants to get revenge for Frostheart, am I right?" she asked "Yeah, I guess." I said uncertainly. "I can tell you two are getting close. You're going to be the leader Wildfire; I don't know how that works when you're going to have kits." She said with a shrug. "WHAT!?" I shouted "It's too early to tell just yet but I'm almost positive. You're going to have kits." Whitecloud said simply.

"You're pulling my tail; there no way I'm having kits already." I said uncertainly. "I'm telling the absolute truth." She said. I stopped to think. _What does this mean? How am I supposed to lead a clan while having kits?_ "Whitecloud... what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to do any of this, especially lead a clan or even have kits! I'm not ready for any of this." I said sitting down. "I'll tell you what you have to do. You have to go to the Moonpool get your nine lives, lead this clan to battle against a crazy wizard fox, and then hopefully have some beautiful kits with Shadowpaw. You're going to do all of this while your leader of Thunderclan, understand?" Whitecloud stood in front of Wildfire with a look of determination.

"Okay, Whitecloud, I'll do everything you say, lets get this over with. Do you think I can run?" I asked her "Of course." She said simply. "Let's go!" I ran at top speed through the forest. Not stopping until it was absolutely necessary. We raced along until we came across Windclan territory. I stopped to smell and found that there weren't any Windclan border patrols anywhere nearby. We followed the river until we came to the Moonpool. I entered cautiously not sure what I was expecting as I entered to find a pool of water. White cloud entered as well and sat down at the edge of the water. She looked at me so I did the same. She then leaned forward and touched her nose to the water. She was very still. I didn't now what to do, so I leaned forward and touched my nose to the water. I woke up to a crowd of cats in a circle around me. Whitecloud was there and she smiled at me.

"Welcome to Starclan." I looked behind me and found Emberstrike standing there along with Smallstar, Frostheart, Foxheart, Squirrelfur and many others. All of Starclan was standing in front of me. "Welcome Wildfire of Thunderclan." They all said at the same time."Hello." I said softly. Smallstar came up to me. "You know why you are here?" he asked. "Yes, to get my nine lives of a leader." "That's correct." He replied. I am the first to give you a life." He approached me and put his nose on my forehead.

"With this life I give you, Justice." We closed our eyes at the same time and I flew into the pain and victory of what justice felt like. It showed moments in the past where others had to show justice. I felt his death and others around me in an instance. He opened his eyes and then backed away into the crowd. I took a deep breath ready for the next life. Emberstrike approached me next and put her nose on my forehead.

"With this life I give you, Mentoring." She said and then we closed our eyes. I went through moments of hurt and lose for an apprentice and then love as they became a warrior. I opened my eyes and she kept her nose there for an extra moment. "I miss you Wildfire." She said then backed into the crowd. Oakstar approached me and put his nose up to my head.

"With this life I give you, Wisdom. "He said. We closed our eyes and I went through a sequence of moments of wisdom. Others asking me question and me answering honestly, having the brain of an elder, it felt great! He opened his eyes and looked into mine. He backed away into the crowd. Silverstar came forward and put her nose up to me forehead.

"With this life I give you, Leadership" she said then closed her eyes. I came across moments of defeat and victory. It hurt so much, I couldn't handle it. But it all melted when she opened her eyes. Foxheart came up to me and put his nose on my forehead.

"With this life I give you, Trust." I felt the bitter betrayal of others burning through me and the warmth of trusting friends and family. That also melted away as Foxheart opened his eyes and backed away. Squirrelfur being his funny self tumbled out of crowd and then stood up and walked over with a smile on his face. He put his nose up to my forehead

"With this life I give you, Humor." He said with a smile then closed his eyes. It felt awesome, laughing and caring for others through humor and happiness, I loved it! I opened my eyes and he went back in the crowd. Frostheart stepped forward. I was so used to her being evil until Shadowpaw showed up, he taught me so much. She put her nose on my forehead.

"With this life I give you, love, for him and your future." She said then closed her eyes. I felt the hot intensity of love and moments of pure happiness. It felt awfully good, if that makes sense? She opened her eyes nodded to me then backed away into the crowd. A dark brown tabby tom stepped forward, I didn't recognize him. He put his nose on my forehead and then said.

"My name is Barkclaw, I am the brother of Shadowpaw and with this life I give you, Determination." We closed our eyes and I started to burn with the determination of others and myself, it was painful at first but then it didn't really hurt in the end. He also nodded his head at me and I nodded back as he went into the crowd. A light orange she-cat stepped forward next and I didn't notice recognize her either. She put her nose on my forehead and said

"My name is Petalfur, I am the sister of Shadowpaw and with your last life I give you, Hope." We closed our eyes and I felt destruction of hope, hope for others, for something to come and all the hope of the clans. It was hard to keep my eyes closed. When it was over she smiled at me and whispered, "Good luck, he was _always_ stubborn." She backed away into the crowd. _She was talking about Shadowpaw._ I thought, _I just met his brother and sister, I wonder if he knows that there in Starclan now?_ Smallstar came forward out of the crowd and stood before me.

"I hail you by your new name, Wildstar. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants you the guardianship of Thunderclan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Smallstar put his forehead on mine then stepped back. All of Starclan chanted my name as I started to fade from Starclan. "WILDSTAR WILDSTAR, Wildstar! Wildstar, wildstar…" I woke up beside the Moonpool. Whitecloud woke up shortly afterward. "

"So, did you get your answer?" she asked "No." I said simply. She smiled to herself, "I think you did and you just don't know it yet." We walked out of the cave and back into the autumn air. On our way out of Windclan it started to rain. "Let's hurry." I said and started to run, looking back to make sure Whitecloud was keeping up. We arrived shortly to Thunderclan camp. Looking around the camp, Rainstripe was outside the nursery with her three kits, Mistkit, Ashkit and Owlkit. Shadowpaw was playing with them by lifting his tail up and down watching them try to catch it. They rest of the apprentices were chasing each other around the tree again. Some warriors were under the tree talking and sharing tongues. I knew who was going to be deputy, but I needed to make him a warrior first. I jumped up onto Highledge and stood there for a second.

"Let all old enough to catch there own prey join me here, under the Highledge." I said. I watched as the cats came out of dens and into the misty evening. "Today we are going to make an apprentice, a warrior and a deputy." I said once every one was around.

" Shadowpaw step forward."


	20. Sibling's in Starclan

"I, Wildstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She turned toward me and looked into my eyes. "Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

"I do." I replied. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowheart. Starclan honors your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." She nodded her head and then I turned as the whole clan started to chant my name.

"Wait! I'm not finished!" she shouted. Everyone calmed down for a moment. "I say these words before Starclan, which the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan is Shadowheart." She looked at me once she was done and then the clan finally was able to chant my name. "Shadowheart! Shadowheart! Shadowheart!" The shouts died down and everyone congratulated me.

"The clan meeting is over." She said then turned around and went into her den. The sun was going down, _It has been a long day _I thought watching as the clan went into there dens early tonight. Tigertail approached me with a slight limp still. "Come on, I made your bed for you." He said "Thanks Tigertail." I replied. I haven't been keeping up with the 'clan gossip' as Fuzzypatch said, so I guess now that I'm a warrior _and the deputy,_ I can.

"Roseears moved to the nursery." Tigertail said to me when we settled down in the warriors den. "Really, so you guys are finally having kits. I knew you two would soon or later." I teased. "Yeah… I can't wait! I wonder what there going to look like." He said "Like you two but put together." I laughed "Ha-ha, very funny, I knew that." He said sarcastically. We drifted off to sleep after that. It felt like ages since the last time I visited Starclan. I woke up to Frostheart in the same clearly like usual. She looked grim like something bad happened.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "We need to go visit two cats and they will explain." She said. I followed her out of the clearing, weaving our way through the forest. We came across a small clearing where two cats were sitting. "Barkclaw? Petalfur? Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked chokingly afraid for the answer to come. Petalfur turned around and ran up to me putting her head on top of mine.

"Twolegs finely chopped down the forest; we got trapped and then crushed by a tree." She whispered "Mom and Dad escaped though" Barkclaw said, he came up and rubbed his side against mine calming me down. "Grandma welcomed us into Starclan." Petalfur said looking behind me where Frostheart was standing.

"We've met so many cats, some that are friends of yours." Petalfur said. "We've meet Wildstar." Barkclaw said. My fur turned hot when he said her name. "When did you guys meet her?" I asked "We gave her two lives. Barkclaw gave one and I gave another." Petalfur said. "So she already knew you guys were here?" I asked "She didn't know if you knew or not so she didn't say anything, don't blame her, you two have a cute relationship." Petalfur smirked. I buried my head in her side trying to hide my feelings.

"Ohh, Shadowheart's got a crush." She cooed in my ear. I stuck my tongue at her and she did the same back. "You two always seem to be acting like kits." Barkclaw said. "That's because we don't care what others think, unlike you!" Petalfur said giggling afterward. Barkclaw glared at her and she just kept on giggling. It felt good to talk to my family once again.

"You're going to leave soon." Frostheart said "Really, so soon?" Petalfur asked "Yeah, It never seems to last long enough." I replied. "Bye, Shadowheart." Barkclaw said with a nod. "Bye!" Petalfur said with an instant stand up. "Bye you guys, see you tomorrow." I dissolved from Starclan and woke up bright and early like usual. I tiptoed out of the warriors den and told Mouseheart she could go to sleep now. She left with a nod leaving me all alone in the camp. I decided to go see if Wildstar was awake. I went up the rocky hill into her den.

"How did I know you were going to show up?" she said when I walked in. "Oh… you know, you just have that instinct when I'm around." I said with a sarcastic shrug. She smiled when I lay down next to her as she went back to sleep. I could tell she was cold so I moved in closer to warm her up. We were nose to nose and she was curled up in a ball with her tail on my shoulders. I started to hear others waking up so, I moved away slowly to start with the patrols.

"Shadowheart, I need to talk to you once you're done." Wildstar said. "Okay, Wildstar" I said watching as she got up and stretched. I smiled to myself then headed down the slope to tell the warriors what patrols there in. "Good morning everyone." I said walking up to the crowd of cats. "Good morning Shadowheart." Brightsky and Mossfur said sitting down in front of me.

"Morning" Lionclaw, Mouseheart and Tangleclaw said also sitting down in front of me. Everyone gathered around and I asked them what they preferred to do. One group of cats wanted to go hunting but there were too many in that group so I had to shorten it down. Tangleclaw, Lionclaw, Mouseheart and Leafstorm went along the Windclan border. Stormpath, Dustpaw, Mossfur, Brightsky and Leopardpelt went along the Shadowclan border. Snowstripe, Blackpaw, Badgerclaw, Creampelt and Maplepaw went on a hunting patrol.

Once everyone left I watched as the rest of the cats woke up. I finally noticed Wildstar sitting on the highledge. _She must have been watching me the whole time_ I thought as I headed up the slope to sit next to her. She licked me on the forehead.

"Nice job apprentice." She said sarcastically. We sat there silently over looking the clan. She had her head on my shoulder. "Something wrong?" I finally asked "I don't know how to explain to them about Zrune." She exhaled "Tell them everything you know starting with the truth." He said "You make it sound so easy." She laughed. "Well it's not, sorry." I said sarcastically with a shrug. She gave me a playful shove and I fell over the edge landing smoothly on the ground below.

"What are you still doing down there? Come up here I need to tell you something." She said with a huge grin on her face. I just shook my head as I made my way back up the hill. She went into her den and sat down. I went in and also sat down right across from her. "Whitecloud told me something last night but I don't know if it's true or not." She said uncertainly "What is it?" I asked "I might be having kits." She whispered quietly. "Really, that's fantastic!" I said "Yeah it is, but not when I'm the leader." She said still uncertain.

"Alright, well um… why don't we go talk to Whitecloud?" I said uncertainly. "Okay, let's go." She said getting up and walking past me. I followed her slowly, _there's no way she can be having kits. We haven't been getting _that_ close_. I thought running to catch up. We walked into Whitecloud's den and sat down and waited for her to come out.

"Hello you two, what can I do for you today?" she walked up to us and sat down, Smokepaw not far behind. "I just want to confirm about what you said last night." Wildstar said quietly. "Of course, why don't you lay down so I can feel your belly?" she asked. Wildstar lay down and rolled onto her side, exposing her belly. I watched as Whitecloud put her paws on her belly and felt around.

"There is definitely, a kit in there." She said looking into Wildstar's worried eyes. "Just one?" I asked confused. _Usually there is at least two to three_. She felt again and nodded her head in confirmation. "It's odd but I was right, there is just one." She said "Well, thank you Whitecloud." Wildstar said getting up and shaking her fur a little.

"Your welcome, I'm glad to help." She replied. We left and walked into the clearing, tails entwined, fur brushing it was a great moment. "Well, I am going to have kits, well _a_ kit." Wildstar said sadly. "_A_ kit is better then _no_ kits." I replied. "That's true, I never thought about it that way." She replied putting her head on my shoulder once more.

"Why don't we try to keep this secret, until the last moment? That gives us time to figure out everything and not worry about the kit." She said. We were sitting under the shade of the tree. "Fine by me, as long as you don't over do it." I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "When Whitecloud says to go in the nursery, you go in the nursery, understand?" I said. "I guess I can follow your orders." She said with a shrug.

"Rainstripe's kits are going to become apprentices soon, have you even thought about who's going to be there mentor?" I asked looking over at the three kits tackling each other. "Well you are going to be the mentor of one of them because you never had an apprentice because of it, that's against the rules. So, which one have you bonded with the most?" she asked with a smile.

"I would have to say Owlkit. He seems to be the most different out of the three, and I love different." I replied. "There you go then, Owlkit is who you are going to mentor when the time comes." She said looking over at the small brown tom as he bats at a leaf falling from the tree. "Great!" I said watching him pounce on the leaf like a warrior. The day was spent lying in the sun, watching Shadowheart play with the kits. The happiness didn't last long.

"I found him!" Icefire said appearing out of no where. "He's inside of Shadowclan."


	21. Allegiances 2

Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

Leader: **Wildstar****- **a ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: (Temporary Leader) **Shadowheart****-** all black tom with gray specks along his body and pale blue/gray eyes

MedicineCat:**Whitecloud**- a calico she-cat with a white belly paws and muzzle. **Apprentice****: ****Smokepaw**

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Tigertail**- white fur, gray stripes on legs and face with a black tail with white stripes on it and black ears, pale blue eyes

**(****Temporary****Deputy****) ****Tangleclaw**- Dark brown tom with black spots and stripes all along his body with a tan belly and amber eyes

**Mossfur**- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Stormpath**- gray tom with light blue eyes **Apprentice****: ****Dustpaw**

**Lionclaw**- brownish orange tom with green eyes

**Leafstorm**- light brown she-cat with orange blotches along her fur

**Leopardpelt**- light brown she-cat with black spots all along her fur

**Snowstripe**- white she-cat with light gray stripes on her back **Apprentice****: ****Blackpaw**

**Badgerclaw**- all black tom with two white stripes down his back

**Foxfur**- orange tabby she-cat with white paws and white underbelly

**Creampelt**- a cream colored tom with a black tail, paws and ears **Apprentice****: ****Maplepaw**** (****until****Tigertail****is****healed****)**

**Twistedfoot**- All black tom, with broken foot that was never mended correctly

**Mouseheart**- all brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Brightsky**- a brown colored she-cat with light brown stripes and white paws

**Fuzzypatch**- all black tom with odd fuzzy/spiky fur along his back, with blue eyes

Apprentices:  (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors or medicine cats)

**Smokepaw**- Black tom with gray stripes and green eyes

**Blackpaw**- black tom with white paws and light blue eyes

**Maplepaw**- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Dustpaw**- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Queens:  (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Rainstripe**- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Smallstar's kits, Mistkit, Ashkit, and Owlkit)

**Roseears**- light brown she-cat with red ears, paws and tail

**Wildstar**- a ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Shadowheart's kits, Eaglekit, Snakekit, and Tinykit)

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)

**Graycloud**- All gray tom with blue eyes

**Rockfoot**- All brown tom with gray paws, ears and stripes on back

**Cats****Outside****of****the****Clans**

**Flowerfall**- orange tabby she-cat

**Gilbert****- **brown tabby tom

**Johnny**- orange tabby tom with white paws

**Trish**- gray tabby she-cat

**Bobby**- orange tabby tom

**Alex**- gray tabby tom

**River**- bluish gray she-cat

**Icefire**- a white tom with gray stripes all along his body, the tip of his tail is black, eyes a very sharp blue and a unique marking on his front right paw, blue flames. They cover his whole entire paw and leg. He lives in the ancient oak on Thunderclan territory.


	22. The Magical Power of Love

Chapter 20:

"What is he doing in Shadowclan?" Wildstar asked. "I'm afraid I did not look, I just say him, and then left my tree to tell you as fast as I could." Icefire said. "Well the meeting of the clans is coming up in two days. We can ask Grizzlystar when we meet him." Wildstar said. "Meeting of the clans?" I asked, I've been here for about a month or more and I have never heard about the meeting of the clans. "That's where all the clans get together and discuss news and things going on around the clans. Like death of a clan mate, new apprentices, new warriors and many more things." She said.

"Nobody knows about you yet so they'll meet you and they'll also learn about Smallstar's death and many other things." Icefire added "Well thank you Icefire for telling me as soon as you could, that was a big help." Wildstar said. "Glad to be of service." He bowed and then grabbed his tail and spun in a circle three times, disappearing in a mini tornado. The sun was starting set so I walked with Wildstar to her den. We were right on the bottom of the hill when Wildstar fainted.

"Wildstar!" I caught her with my paw before she could injure herself further. Brightsky was nearby and saw. "What happened?" she asked running up while I set her down. "She just fainted!" I said "I'll go get Whitecloud." She said running toward the medicine den. Wildstar staggered awake. She tried to get up but fell once more. "Ow, my stomach!" she moaned.

"Don't move Whitecloud is coming." I told her. She lay down and started to pant. "Why is she heating up and having stomach pains?" I whispered to myself. Whitecloud ran up and put her paws on Wildstar's stomach. "Oh my, this can not be!" she said. "What is it?" I asked "She's having her kit!" she said worriedly "This is _very_ bad." She whispered. "We need to get her in the nursery." Brightsky said.

"Yes and quick." Whitecloud said. Wildstar was able to stand and I supported her a lot along the way to the nursery. Rainstripe brought her kits out of the den so we had room. Icefire appeared in what seemed to be and egg. It cracked and fell apart as he walked out of it running into the nursery.

"Excuse me, but may I see her eyes for a second?" He asked. "Why in Starclan's name do you need to look in her eyes?" Whitecloud asked. Wildstar hissed as a spasm raked her body. "Let him see." She said through clenched teeth. Whitecloud stepped aside and Icefire looked into her eyes. His flame pattern dance with powerful magic as his eyes glowed a bright yellow so he could see her eyes clearly.

"Hmm interesting... do you mind if I watch?" he asked. "Be my guest." Wildstar hissed. He turned off his eyes and went in the back of the den to watch. Another spasm came more powerful then the last. "Shadowheart go get a stick." Whitecloud commanded. "Alright" I ran out of the nursery and found a thicker stick and carried it back to the den. I gave it to Wildstar and she clenched down on it with all her might.

"Here it comes." Whitecloud said. Smokepaw was also watching next to Icefire. One more spasm raked her body and a small bundle slipped out. I was instantly there licking the kitten with all my might making sure it was warm. It was a calico she kit "She's so small." Whitecloud said worriedly. Wildstar hissed once more.

"Another ones coming" She shouted. "I can feel it." She said. "What? How is that possible?" Whitecloud asked no one. She came up to Wildstar and felt her stomach. "I don't feel anything." She said calmly. A large spasm raked Wildstar body and she bite down on the stick, I heard it crack but not break. One more came right after that, larger then before and a huge bundle came out.

You could say it popped and two small kits appeared, it was sort of disturbing. Smokepaw helped me lick the two toms dry. Icefire came up and looked at them, "I knew it..." he whispered. One of the kits was all white with glowing blue stripes and a black tipped tail. The other was all black with glowing red stripes and a white tipped tail. "There wizards..." I whispered

"Not just any wizards but there twins, ones nice and the other is evil. They only reason they came so fast is because these two kits sped up the process, also," he turned to me. "You guys were not trying to have kits were you?" he asked curiously "No actually, it was a huge surprise." I said looking at the three kits. The blue one was giving the calico more room while the red one was trying to push both of them out if the way.

"That's because wizard kits make one kit using the magical power of love and then they hide behind that one kit." Icefire added. "Well, we will leave you two to rest." Whitecloud said. "Thank you very much Whitecloud." I said to her as she walked out of the den with Smokepaw in tow.

"I better leave too, wizard kits are very protective of there parents." He nodded to the two wizards suckling on their mother. "Thanks Icefire." I said to him as he walked out of the den and disappeared. Wildstar was awake looking at the kits with loving eyes. "I want to name the she-kit Tinykit." She said. We watched as Tinykit shoved the black one back and mewed at the white one.

"You get to name the toms" she added. "I think I'll name them, Eaglekit and Snakekit." I said with a smile. "Perfect." She whispered. We just sat there in silence as the kits did there thing, suckling until there full and then falling asleep. "What are we going to tell the clan?" I asked her. "That I just gave birth and that you're in charge until further notice." She said.

"Well its night time, so I will have to do that in the morning." I said "From now on you're going to be the leader. Until my 5 moons is up." Wildstar said "You should probably get a temporary deputy as well. Someone you trust will get the job done, alright?" she added with a worried look.

"I understand, I will do all of that in the morning. I'm going to bed right now, it's almost moonhigh." I said. We touched noses and then I left her with the three kits. She also had Rainstripe and Roseears as company, _she'll be fine_. I thought walking into the warriors den and then finally my moss bed.

"Shadowheart!" Smallstar was there today with Emberstrike. "He's coming Shadowheart! You've got to be ready. He might take another cat from Thunderclan unless you stop him in time." Emberstrike said "The only way to stop him is to kill him and I know warriors don't do that but you must and only you." Smallstar said gravely "Why me?" I asked myself. I already knew the answer as he explained it anyway.

"Because this is your quest Shadowheart and you need to finish it." Smallstar said I started to fade from Starclan slowly. "You need to defeat him Shadowheart!" Emberstrike shouted as I woke up in the real world. I crept around everyone and outside. I stretched a little and when to sit on the highledge to think. "What am I supposed to say?" I whispered to myself. "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey come join me under the highledge." I knew that's what I have to start it with. "Now what?" I whispered.

_First I should figure out who's going to be the temporary deputy. Lionclaw... no he never liked me from the beginning. Tigertail... no his leg isn't at full strength yet. What about Tangleclaw? He seems eligible; there we go the temporary Deputy is Tangleclaw. _This is all that I thought about as warriors started coming out.

_I should start by telling them that Wildstar is with kits at the moment and she won't be able to lead until 5 months from now. So I'm the temporary leader and I choose Tangleclaw to be the temporary deputy._

"Now how do I explain Zrune?" I whispered. Enough cats were staring at me that I had to announce the gathering. "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey come join me under the highledge for a clan meeting." I said. Everyone just gathered in closer. Wildstar came out of the Nursery and looked at me with understanding eyes. "If you don't know already Wildstar had kits last night." Everyone turned around and looked at Wildstar and started to murmur to themselves.

"So that means that I am going to be a temporary leader until she is fit to lead, but that also means that I have to pick a temporary deputy. I have chosen Tangleclaw to be the deputy for the next five moons. If you have any problems with my decisions you can talk to me personally, meeting adjourned." I said jumping off of the ledge to go talk to Wildstar.

"How did I do?" I asked "You did great, but you never told them about Zrune..." she noticed "Yeah about that... Smallstar and Emberstrike came to me last night and told me that he is coming and I'm the one that is supposed to kill Zrune. I don't know how to kill a fox!" I said "Especially a wizard one that is probably more powerful then Icefire!" I added

"Would you calm down?!" Wildstar said sharply, "You're going to scare the kits! It usually takes a day for them to open there eyes so they'll open their eyes anytime soon and I don't need there own father scaring them half to death!" she added I sat down and looked at the kits. They were trying to stand up but they kept on falling to the ground. Tinykit was the only one standing on her feet.

"You wouldn't believe what I found last night." Wildstar said "What?" I asked "I found out that Tinykit has six toes on each paw." She said with a smile "Really?" I asked "Yep, here let me get her." Wildstar stood up and grabbed Tinykit by the scruff. Tinykit mewed for help as she was carried across the nursery. "Oh, shush it's just me." Wildstar said setting down the kit and then showing me her paws.

"See, she has an extra toe." Tinykit decided to open her eyes right then and there to look. "Wow, I do have six toes on each paw." She got up and walked in circles looking at her toes. She had the biggest, roundest, green eyes in the world. I heard hissing behind Wildstar and saw the toms battling it out. Tinykit turned around and walked right up to the fighting kits and bite down on Eaglekit's tail making him jump up in shock.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Tinykit yowled at the two kits. "Us, fight? Never..." Snakekit said softly his eyes glowing with magic. "Don't even try using your magic on me, Snakekit! It won't work!" Tinykit said. Snakekit huffed and then went to the moss bed and curled up to sleep. "I'm sorry Tinykit, he started it!" Eaglekit said. "I don't care who started it! Just don't do it." Tinykit said and then she turned sharply to walk back over to Wildstar and Shadowheart. "I stopped them." She said simply.

"Nice job." Wildstar said her eyes gleaming. "Why don't you watch them while I talk to Shadowheart?" she added "Okay." She said happily then went to sit down and watch her denmates. "Shadowheart, you need to tell them about Zrune otherwise he is going to kill another cat from this clan." Wildstar said looking me in the eyes. "I'm sorry Wildstar; it's just that I have no clue what I was supposed to say." I pleaded

"I know exactly how you feel but if he is going to be here in any minute you need to warn them and no lying!" she said sharply. "I haven't lied once! Fine I'll tell them right now." And with that I marched out of the nursery and up the slope. Before I could utter a single word, he appeared

"Did you miss me?" Zrune smiled his weird, evil smile that scent chills down your spine.


	23. Meeting of the Clans

All I did was stare at him as he looked around the clan with interest. Everybody was out of their dens looking at him, even the elders. Zrune looked at me with a look of hatred. "Don't even think about it!" I hissed "What? Can you read my mind? Not likely..." he whispered still looking around the clan. He trained his eyes on the Elders for enough of a second to know that he was interested in something. In the end he heard Snakekit yelling in the Nursery, "Haha, I beat you!" he yelled at Eaglekit.

"Wizards... you can never get rid of them." He said looking back at me then turning into smoke and disappearing into the air. I knew he wasn't gone though. _He__'__ll __be __back_, I thought. Wildstar comes out of the nursery and mouths, _I __told __you __so__!_ Along with a _friendly_ glare as she went back into the nursery. Everyone started to talk at once. "Who was that? Why was there a fox in the clan! I've never seen a black fox before! What do we do?!" I couldn't handle it any longer,

"Everyone Be Quiet!" I shouted getting their attention instantly. They all stared at me. "That was a wizard- an evil wizard." I started. Everyone gathered around the ledge and looked up at me. "He's the one that killed Smallstar and also Silverstar." I said looking at the senior warrior's hoping they listen to what I say this time.

They nodded at me because they knew I was telling the truth. "He's the one that got rid of your medicine cat many years ago. He's the one that made you wizardless as well. He's the one that has been breaking the rules around here." I said getting right to the point. I heard mumbling below the ledge. "What are we supposed to do about it?" Creampelt shouted from within the group. "We're going to find him and kill him, I know it's breaking the warrior code, but this is for the safety of Thunderclan and all the other clans as well." I said feeling an adrenaline pulse come on.

"Yeah!" Most of the warriors shouted back. I smiled and kept on going, "Icefire told us that Zrune was in Shadowclan. But he's quick, so I have a feeling he's somewhere else by now." I said thinking. "We can't think about the future all that much, because we don't know too much. "If you have any questions you can talk to me, meeting dismissed."

I said jumping down the ledge and walking into the nursery to talk to Wildstar. "How did I do?" I asked sitting down in front of her. Tinykit sat down in front of me and stared at me as Wildstar answered. "You did great..." She said with a yawn. "Can you watch the kits so I can take a nap?" she asked closing her eyes and falling asleep anyway. "Of course Wildstar."

I said picking up Tinykit and taking her outside, Eaglekit and Snakekit followed. Ashkit, Mistkit and Owlkit were already outside chasing each other around the tree. "Tag! Your it!" Mistkit said poking Owlkit with her tail and then running the other way. Eaglekit walked up to the three and asked, "can we play?" "Of course we can, why couldn't we?" Snakekit glared. Tinykit just ran in and tagged Ashkit who was already it.

Ashkit laughed and ran after Tinykit, who was really slow because of her small legs. Eaglekit followed pursuit and ran after Tinykit. Snakekit just sat there grumply and stared at the other kits chasing each other. "Why don't you join in?" I asked. "Because what's the point of chasing each other? There being mousebrains." Eaglekit said looking at me.

His eyes were glowing, _I __wonder __what __type __of __magic __he __knows __how __to __do__, __he__'__s __just __a __kit__. _I thought looking at him as well. "Why does everyone stare at Eaglekit and I?" he asked looking around camp. Lionclaw and Mouseheart were whispering to themselves and glancing at us once in awhile. Tigertail and Roseears were doing the same thing. Creampelt was just staring at Eaglekit.

"It's because of who your ancestors are and what you are." I said softly glaring at the cats who were staring, they looked away ashamed. "What are we?" he asked curiously. I sighed, "You two are wizards." I said looking him in the eye. "Is that why our stripes and eyes glow whenever we look at somebody?" he asked.

"Yes, you guys are doing magic when that happens, but you are too young to really use it yet." I answered. "Hmm, who is our ancestor?" he asked. "Her name is Frostheart. There is a long story behind her, that you could probably hear it from the elders if you really want to." I said with a smile. The elders were telling Blackpaw and Maplepaw a story of when they were apprentices.

"Just go up to them and ask, who is Frostheart." I said to him. He smiled and headed toward the elders. I watched as he asked them and Graycloud looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. I turned my attention back toward the five other kits still chasing each other. Rainstipe walked over to me and sat down. "They do this everyday." she said simply. "Chase each other until they are so tired that they fall asleep before dinner." she added shaking her head.

I smiled at the queen, "and this is a bad thing?" I asked. She laughed, "Of course not, its just that, they need to eat after running around all day." she said watching as the kits switched from chasing to pouncing on each other. We watched in silence as they kept on playing. Eventually Wildstar came out of the nursery looking ruffled and tired.

"Shadowheart, did you know the meeting of the clans is tonight?" she said sitting down next to me. "No I didn't." I said simply. "I'm going to go, and Roseears is going to look after the kits." she said to Rainstripe. "Okay" she agreed. "If anything happens send one of the warriors that is staying here. Lionclaw, Mouseheart, Tigertail, Foxfur and Leafstorm asked to stay, everyone else is going." Wildstar added.

"I sure will Wildstar." Rainstripe said with a smile. Wildstar gave her a funny look and then turned to me. "Nobody will know you, so when you walk to the bottom of the tree to talk with the other deputies just don't say a word until I explain everything, understand?" she asked. "Of course." I agreed. "Good, lets get the clan together." she said walking to the highledge. She didn't jump or anything just walked up the side of the pile. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey come join me under the highledge." she said sitting down and waiting.

Everyone came out of there dens and sat down around the camp. "When we get to the meeting nobody will talk about the negative, just the positive, all of the new kits, the new apprentices, our new warrior. Lets try not to mention Shadowheart though until I talk about it on the great course he will be noticed but don't say anything." Wildstar said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, everyone that didn't want to go doesn't have to go, everyone else group up, we're leaving right now." Wildstar said walking down the side of the hill.

The sun was just disappearing from the horizon as we left camp and headed toward the lake. I stood by Wildstar as we raced around the lake toward a small island, where another clan was getting on by going across a log. Wildstar looked at me, "If anyone threatens you just leave the island, this meeting is when all the clans gather in peace no fighting or anything, but there have been cases of battle on this island. I've heard many stories." Wildstar said, I nodded in agreement.

She turned back forward and sped up a little more. When we got to the log another clan was there, leading them was Grizzlystar. "Wildfire? Where's Smallstar?" He asked. Wildstar looked away and jumped on the log, I followed quickly. "No! He had three lives still!" Grizzlystar shouted. All of Thunderclan kept their heads down and jumped onto the log as quickly as they could. When we walked into the island a lot of grey, and white, and brown cats were walking around. "This is Riverclan, Icestar is there leader." Wildstar said waving her tail toward the grey, blue, and white calico sitting on one of the branches in the massive tree.

Grizzlystar walked up to us, his clan which consisted of black, brown and grey cats followed into the island, mingling with Riverclan. "How? How could this have happened?" He asked "I will explain everything, when the meeting starts." Wildstar said looking at the huge brown cat in front of her. "I already told you he leads Shadowclan." Wildstar told me as Grizzlystar left us and climbed up the tree.

Behind Shadowclan a black almost purple she-cat jumped of the log. She nodded toward us and made her way toward the great oak. "That's Ravenstar, she leads Windclan." Wildstar said to me. Black and brown cats followed her, they all seemed skinny but looked happy. On the roots of the tree three cats were talking. "The deputies sit at the bottom of the tree." she said. In order she named them,

"Scarhead, Rainbelly and Runningstrike. Go to them and don't say a word, just sit down and wait." She said to me making her way toward the tree. I followed, Blackpaw came up to me, "Good luck!" he whispered. I nodded to him and walked up to the deputies. I sat down and waited.

"Let the Meeting Begin!" I heard Grizzlystar shout from above. I took a deep breath and waited.


	24. Sunfur of Riverclan

"I will go first." Grizzlystar said to the other leaders, they nodded in agreement. _I__'__ll __just __go __last__... _I thought looking down at all of the clans mixed together. I was totally terrified, this was nothing like highledge or being in any other tree. I could see Shadowheart below getting glares from the other deputies and glances from warriors around him.

He never said anything, just sat there calmly. "Shadowclan is thriving! We have two new apprentices, Frogpaw and Speckpaw, unfortunately Speckpaw didn't want to come." Shadowclan shouted their names along with the apprentices. A black and brown tabby tom stood up looking proud. _That __must __be __Frogpaw_ I thought. Grizzlystar sat down and nodded toward Icestar, who was already standing. "Riverclan is growing, we have a new warrior, Fisheye." she said, Riverclan shouted his name. A grey tabby tom with one blue eye and one green eye stood up proudly. Icestar sat down and nodded toward Ravenstar. "Windclan is growing immensely, we have two new warriors and three apprentices. Crowpelt, Moonpounce, Speedypaw, Foxpaw and Berrypaw." They stood up when there names were called.

An all black she-cat stood up first and then an all black she-cat with white paws and ears for the warriors. Speedypaw, all black tom with grey paws. Foxpaw, black and orange tabby she-cat. Berrypaw, dark brown tom with cream paws. Windclan and all of the apprentices called their names. Ravenstar sat down and nodded toward me. _I __guess __its __my __turn__... _ I thought standing up and walking to the end of my branch.

"As you can see Smallstar has passed away, he didn't have a natural death though, an evil wizard killed him, a fox." I said pausing. Everyone started murmuring and Thunderclan turned pure quiet. "This fox has a long history with Thunderclan, he's the one that killed Silverstar many years ago, not Frostheart." I saw Shadowheart nod his head.

"Prove it!" a brave warrior shouted from the crowd. "Her only living relative came to us about five moons ago. On a quest from her himself. He is now a warrior of Thunderclan, even more, he is the deputy. His new name is Shadowheart." I said pausing as Thunderclan shouted his name. Everyone else stared at him, but didn't do anything.

"Frostheart had her brain controlled by the fox, he killed Silverstar through her." I said softly. I started to hear angry shouts from below. "We don't believe you! You still haven't proven it! He's a rogue!"_I __knew __this __was __going __to __happen__... _I thought not knowing what to do. I looked at the other leaders for support. Grizzlystar nodded at me, he knew I was telling the truth, because he has already met Shadowheart.

That's when Icefire appeared next to me. "QUIET!" he shouted to all of the clans. The whole island was silent as Icefire did his magic. The memory of the night that Silverstar died came in my head, I've seen this about five times already. Everyone acted differently to what they saw. Some cried, some cowered in fright, some stayed calm as they waited for it to end. It ended with Frostheart running away as she was banished from Thunderclan.

Once everyone was calm again, Icefire spoke once more, "He still lives! He has been traveling around the clans in a circle, transforming into animals to spy on everyone. Right now you are all at your weakest here on the island. But I know him, he only kills others with manipulation or brain control. That's just how he does things. As you can see none of your wizards are here, they are all protecting their camps, with my help of course, but Thunderclan... you are the ones he is really after, unfortunately your wizards are just kits, they can't do anything, at least not that I know of... they are very powerful for such a young age." Icefire said.

Everyone murmured to themselves. "I will go to Thunderclan now and protect it, you will be safe for tonight. Everyone will be. Finish this meeting and hurry home. Oh and Shadowheart..." he said looking down at Shadowheart who was looking at him. "Frostheart would like to have a word with you. " he winked at him and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Everyone started to talk at once again, "So it's true... What do we do? Let's find him!" I smiled. "I'm not finished!" I shouted standing once more. "Nobody can do anything! This is Shadowheart's battle and that's final!" I said looking at Shadowheart out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling greatly finally getting what he always wanted, Redemption for his grandmother.

"Now then, Thunderclan has been growing greatly, we have a new warrior that you don't know about, Fuzzypatch." Everyone shouted his name. "and three new apprentices, Blackpaw, Maplepaw and Dustpaw. " everybody shouted their names. "We have two litters of kits, one being mine, and one on the way." I said with a smile, I sat down, exhausted.

"You are free to mingle!" Icestar said jumping off the tree into the crowd of cats. The two other leaders following pursuit, and eventually I followed as well. Grizzlystar approached me, "It's good to hear how well Thunderclan is doing, I'm going to miss Smallstar, he was a great leader and warrior." he said nodding toward me and I nodded back.

I headed toward Shadowheart who had a large amount of apprentices surrounding him. I smiled he was so good with adolescent cats. He was telling the story about how he came to be in Thunderclan, he was saying my favorite part about how I pounced on him when I found him. My best friend from Riverclan came up to me, her name is Sunfur.

She was a rogue just like Shadowheart but nobody knows her story and she never told anyone either, not even me. "It's so good to hear that you have kits! What are their names? Who's the father?" she is really talkative. "Shadowheart's the father and there names are Tinykit, Eaglekit and Snakekit." I said. She looked at me worryingly.

"Shadowheart, hmm... its probably good you don't know my past." She said softly. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her. "I know more about Shadowsta-heart, then you do." she stuttered. "How? And were you about to say... Shadowstalker?" I asked softly. "I can't say. Why don't we stop talking about this. What do the kits look like?" she asked changing the subject. I gave her a funny look but didn't push.

"Eaglekit and Snakekit are twin wizards. Eaglekit is all white with blue glowing stripes and eyes, he has a black tipped tail. Snakekit is all black with red glowing stripes and eyes, he has a white tipped tail. Tinykit is a calico she-cat with six toes on each paw." I explained.

"Ohh, how precious..." she whispered with big eyes. "Riverclan with me!" I heard Icestar shout near the log. "Oh, that sucks. I have to go, it was so nice talking to you, have fun with the kits." she said making her way toward Riverclan. "Bye!" I said. I watched as the other clans left one by one. Shadowclan, Windclan and finally just Thunderclan stood on the island.

We walked off the island and onto Riverclan and then made our way home. Everyone went into their dens. I watched outside the nursery with Shadowheart next to me. Icefire came up to us, "He didn't come tonight, but he will soon, I can feel it." he said looking around. "You two get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." he said smiling at us and then disappearing once more in a cloud of smoke.

"Shadowheart can you sleep with me tonight, please?" I asked looking at him. "Is there enough room?" he asked "No there isn't..." I said softly. "Why don't we take the kits up to your den?" he asked softly. "You're so smart." I said looking at him. He smiled and then went into the nursery and picked up Eaglekit. I picked up Tinykit and Snakekit was awake and followed us out. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to my den." I said muffled. "You get your own den?" he asked softly hearing everyone asleep. "I'm the leader of the clan, so yes I get my own den." I said looking behind to make sure he was keeping up. His eyes were huge with amazement, "Wow... my mom is the leader." he said in wonder. I smiled, "and your father is the deputy." I said putting Tinykit down at the top of the hill.

"No way... this is incredible!" he said marching up the hill. I waited for him and then followed him into my den. The kits were in Shadowheart's fluff on his stomach. They were soundly asleep. I laid in front of him and moved closer so that the kits were between us. Shadowheart licked my head until I finally fell asleep.


	25. Swiftpath

"Frostheart? Icefire told me you need to talk to me?" I said waking up in Starclan. I looked around but couldn't find her. I stood up and walked around until I ran into somebody. "Hello?" I asked curiously. There was a cream tortoiseshell laying in the grass. She looked at me with large blue eyes. "Hello, you must be Shadowheart. I've heard a lot about you." she said rolling over.

"Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Berryfrost, I was a warrior of Thunderclan." she said sitting up in front of me. "Did you pass away recently?" I asked remembering what Silverstar told me about how the warriors of Starclan didn't mind talking about these type of things. "Yes, sadly..." she drifted off. "Did you have a mate or kits?" I asked totally forgetting about Frostheart.

"A mate, he still lives and hopefully he will join me someday." she said. "Who is he?" I asked once more. "His name is Creampelt. You know him don't you?" she asked starting to wash her fur. "Oh yes, I know Creampelt, I wouldn't say we are particularly close, but we know each other." I said uncertainly. She laughed a long forgotten laugh and rolled around on the forest floor. I laughed along with her and decided to roll on the floor as well.

"Creampelt used to be really nice, but grief and loss struck his heart and now he'll never be happy again. I don't know how to reach him, to tell him that he should let go of me and be happy again, but the leaders won't let me." she said sadly sitting up suddenly and telling me this. "Hmm, that's not right, don't all of the clans dream here?" I asked thinking of a plan.

"Yes they do, but it's absolutely forbidden for us to go and disturb them." she said, a small smile creeping onto her face. I smiled back at her, she knew where I was going with this. "Come on! We don't have all night." I said getting up and running nowhere. "I know where he dreams, follow me!" she said running next to me and a little to the left.

"You know where he dreams yet you have never visited him?" I asked running beside her. "No, because I have been a coward but now you are here." she said looking back at me and then running a little faster. I smiled and easily catched up. We arrived at a dark hole where Creampelt was sleeping at the bottom.

"He doesn't want to dream, but he has no choice, so he dreams about being stuck in a hole unable to escape, he has had the same exact dream ever since I died." she said looking down on him sadly with a look of longing on her face. "Go to him." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and then flew into the hole landing softly in front of him.

"Who is it." he asked not opening his eyes. She looked up at me and then said, "Your worst nightmare." I laughed and watched as he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Berryfrost. "Berryfrost?" I could tell that he was speechless as he looked at her and she looked at him. "Oh Creampelt, I've missed you so much." she said coming up to him and putting her head on his.

"You have no idea Berryfrost." he whispered closing his eyes and basking in the moment. I smiled and just sat there and watched because I had nothing better to do. They sat down and for awhile didn't say anything. Creampelt was first to talk, "Were you able to have...?" he stopped unable to talk as Berryfrost just shook her head.

"It's impossible." she said looking at him sadly. "What are they talking about?" I whispered to myself. "Berryfrost was pregnant when she died." Frostheart said sitting next to me and looking down at the couple. "Oh my... she lost the kits?" I asked thinking about how awful that must have been. "Yes she did, Silverstar says there should be a way but some of the older leaders say it's impossible." Frostheart sighed looking at me with a look.

I had a thought, "Nothings impossible. What about reincarnating, can't they just bring her back to life?" I asked. "Yes they can do that, but not as a full grown cat." Frostheart explained. "Does she still have them?" I asked wondering. "Yes she does, but it's impossible to produce living in the world of the dead." Frostheart said sadly.

"That's mousebrained." I said thinking hard about this. "You can't save everyone Shadow. Like they said, its impossible." Frostheart said looking down on me. "Can't you guys visit us? Like a falling star?" I asked thinking once more. "Yes we can but only for a couple minutes a day." Frostheart explained once more.

"I don't understand. If she died then the kits died, so she should be able to have them, right?" I asked. "Yes that's true... but they still have to grow in her and you don't grow in Starclan." Frostheart said with another sigh. I felt like this has been the longest I have ever been in Starclan. "Not to change the subject or anything, but why haven't I left yet? How come Creampelt hasn't woken up yet? What's going on?" I asked Frostheart.

She smiled, "the leaders of Starclan wanted the warriors to have a meeting day, talk with old relatives, mates, kits, that type of thing." she said still smiling. "Really? How long does it last?" I asked her. "One whole day." she replied. "How long did Berryfrost have before she died?" I asked thinking extremely fast."Only a couple minutes, because that's how she died. She had whitecough while having her kits." Frostheart said starting to understand.

"You don't think?" I asked turning toward her. "Shadowheart! That just might work!" She said jumping up and running away. I could've followed her but I knew I wouldn't catch up because she's a wizard and can use super speed. I sat down and watched Berryfrost and Creampelt talk about clan life. They seemed to understand each other.

I heard Berryfrost laugh when Creampelt explained Tigertail's injury and how he has an apprentice now because of that. Berryfrost then explained what she does on a daily basis here and how she can get lonely once in awhile. I wondered if this is what Wildstar and I looked like, that thought made me smile. Frostheart eventually appeared out of nowhere just like how Icefire taught her.

"They agreed. They are going to try it tomorrow." Frostheart said with a huge grin on her face. "Should we tell her?" I asked looking down on them once more. "I can tell her later." Frostheart said. "Your brother and sister are waiting for you. This is a once in a lifetime thing Shadowheart, don't waste it." Frostheart said with a smile.

I gave her a look and then followed her into the forest where many families were talking and laughing and having a great time. Eventually we came across a clearing next to a river. Petalfur glanced behind her and looked at me. "Shadowheart!" she said running toward me and tackling me right then and there. Barkclaw just casually walked toward us as she slowly got off me.

"Frostheart, a cat was here earlier spying on us. We chased her away, but it seems she has come back and now is hiding once more under the water." Barkclaw explained. Frostheart walked passed me and before she could reach the river an orange cat with white paws and belly raced out of the water. Frostheart's bright blue eyes glowed intensely while staring at the orange she-cat. She started to run backwards, it seemed Frostheart put her on reverse.

The orange cat came to a stop in front of Frostheart. Frostheart looked at the she-cat longingly, she wasn't mad or anything as she let the cat go. "I thought you were dead." Frostheart whispered to her. The she-cat came up to Frostheart and put her head on hers, "I've missed you, _so _much!" She said lovingly.

"Who is this?" I asked quietly, not trying to break the bond or anything. "This is Swiftpath." Frostheart said. "She is your mother's sister. She left around the age of an apprentice to search for the _real_ warriors, it seems she has found them." Frostheart said looking at Swiftpath. "Actually it's Sunfur now." she said softly.

"Sunfur? Well I guess its the rules. But why did you change your main name? You could've just kept Swift, like what Shadow did." Petalfur wondered. "I know, but I didn't think I would ever see my family again, so I asked them to change my whole name, and they did." she said still soft. "Well I don't mind, it fits you and I'm glad your happy." Frostheart said still smiling.

Sunfur smiled and then looked at me, "So Shadowheart. I heard you have kits now." she said with a small smile. I smiled back at her, "Yes a couple days ago. Did Wildstar-" and then it hit me.

_Wildstar __must __be __here __with __the __kits__..._


	26. Kitten Magic

I looked at Frostheart and she knew what I was thinking instantly. "They're dreaming until someone from Starclan visits them, or like you, they know how to get to Starclan." she said understandingly. "Okay, good... as I was saying did Wildstar tell you?" I asked Sunfur once more.

She smiled, "Yes she told me during the meeting of the clans last night." "You were there?" I asked. "Yes I was talking to Wildstar the whole time. She watched you tell stories to the apprentices." Sunfur said. "Really? I never saw her." I said thoughtfully. "She was hiding behind the crowd." Sunfur said smartly. I laughed at that.

"Well... Shadowheart has to go, and so do I. Why don't you three go make new friends within different clans." Frostheart said. "That sounds like a great idea!" Petalfur said jumping up. "Good, farwell!" Frostheart said she touched my side with her tail and then we appeared in front of Wildstar. She was soundly asleep and the kits were around her, also asleep.

"I'll leave you five alone, have fun!" she said disappearing once more. I smiled and then walked up to Wildstar and nudged her awake. She looked up at me and smiled. She looked around us and noticed the stars and the huge endless forest. "Where are we?" she asked. "Starclan is having a day of gathering with family and friends." I told her.

"Oh wow, that's a first." she said getting up without trying to wake up the kits. Snakekit was awake first with a big yawn. "Where are we?" he also asked and with that Eaglekit and Tinykit also woke up. "We're in Starclan. Home of your ancestors." I told them. Their eyes got huge with amazement. "Why aren't we back at home in Thunderclan?" Eaglekit asked curiously.

"Because the Starclan leaders wanted a day of gathering." Wildstar said with a small smile. "When are we going back home? This place is huge." Tinykit asked a little scared. "Don't worry, time goes really fast here, you won't even tell when the day is up." I said to her. "If this place is full of our ancestors, does that mean they are dead?" Snakekit asked

"Yeah, and how can you tell?" Eaglekit added. "Yes they are dead, and you can tell because they are made of stars. See Wildstar and I? We are solid fur." I said to them both. "Oh..." they all said together. Wildstar laughed at that and I just smiled. "Can we take a look around?" Eaglekit asked. "Of course we can!" Snakekit said running into a bush.

I could see his black fur clearly in the green starred bush. Tinykit stayed close by Wildstar and Eaglekit followed Snakekit. We walked around Starclan saying hi to other Thunderclan warriors. Eventually the three apprentices found us and played with the kits. They chased each other around in circles, except for Tinykit. "What's the matter Tinykit?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I don't want to do this, I want to be back at home. Why should I be in Starclan?" she asked quietly. "I understand, if you fall asleep you will end up back at home, but you'll be alone and I don't want that to happen." I said softly to her. "Isn't there anybody awake?" she asked desperately. I sighed and pictured Frostheart next to me. She appeared and looked at me, "You called?" she said plainly. "Tinykit wants to go back home but she doesn't want to be alone." I said with a smile.

"Well that's a problem." she said plainly. "Who are you?" Tinykit asked. "Why, I'm Frostheart." she replied coolly. Snakekit ran up to Frostheart and sat down. "You're my ancestor." he said smartly. "That I am." she replied looking at me. "Why did that stupid fox go inside your head?" he asked. She smiled a small smile and told him her perspective of that night. He took it all in without any interruption, which was quite surprising, especially for a kit.

Once she was finished he said, "Well I think all of this is quite ridiculous. It shouldn't be that hard to find a fox, even if he is a wizard. Icefire said he travels in a circle, so that means you just have to follow him in the opposite direction." he said angrily. Frostheart looked at me and I just looked at Snakekit. "How do you know that Icefire said that." I asked quietly. "Um..." he said looking down guiltily. Frostheart smiled a knowing smile.

"He used magic." she said looking down at Snakekit with glowing eyes. "What about Eaglekit, did he use magic too?" I asked him. "They are too weak to use their magic alone, they had to combine powers to hear the meeting. Want to see?" Frostheart asked. I nodded and she touched her tail to my side again.

Images of last night came into my head. Eaglekit and Snakekit sat next to each other with glowing eyes looking up at the sky. There stripes were waving furiously. The stripes came off of them and swirled together. Both of them smiled at what they created. In between the stripes was images of the meeting from eyes of warriors.

The memory faded away. "How did you two do that?" I asked them. "I heard the elders describing the island. I told Eaglekit my plan and he agreed. We just pictured the island together, we didn't even know our stripes could do that, it was really cool!" Snakekit said with a big grin on his face.

I smiled, "well there's nothing wrong with starting early." He smiled shyly back at me, "so I'm not in trouble?" he asked "Of course not, I encourage you two to use your powers, you'll need it when you get older." I said "What about here? Can we use our powers in Starclan?" Eaglekit asked. "Of course you can." Frostheart said.

"Awesome!" Eaglekit and Snakekit said together. That's when I saw it, the sun was coming up. "Frostheart. Were going to leave soon." I said plainly. She looked behind her, "It seems so. Don't worry Shadowheart, I'll tell Berryfrost right away." She said as we started to dissolve. "Where are we going?" Snakekit asked.

"Back home." I said as we disappeared completely. I awoke first with a shake of my head. Snakekit woke up next and looked at me. "Can we do that again?" he asked. I smiled, "you can do that every night if you want to." I said to him. Eaglekit and Tinykit woke up next and chased each other around Wildstar until she woke up.

"That was fun!" They said after breakfast. "Yes it was fun talking with family and playing in Starclan." Wildstar said. We made our way back down the hill. The kits ran in front of us and then went into the nursery. Wildstar followed them and I went under the tree to grab breakfast for myself.

Warriors came out of the den with smiles on their faces, even Creampelt. "Can I lead a patrol today?" He asked come up to me. "Of course, do you care who's on your patrol?" "No, it's just that I want you to be in it." he said looking at me honestly. "Me? Okay, sure. How about Stormpath and his apprentice as well." I asked.

"Sure that's fine." he nodded toward me and then went to go get Stormpath. Tigertail asked to be in a patrol today, he was finally healed enough to go. He took his apprentice back and went with Lionclaw and Mossfur. Rainstripe wanted to go hunting with a patrol. She went with Leopardpelt, Badgerclaw and Foxfur.

Creampelt came up to me with the rest of the patrol. "Ready to go?" I asked. "Yes we are." he nodded at me. I went first into the forest with the rest of my patrol right behind. We moved toward Shadowclan. Creampelt ran up to me slowly. "Thank you for last night." he said softly looking forward. I looked at him surprisingly, " you're welcome."

"Berryfrost told me how you persuaded her to visit me. I don't think I can thank you enough for that." he said quietly. I started to wonder when Berryfrost was going to visit today. "Its time to head back." I said once we finished with the Shadowclan border. We made our way back and Creampelt stopped a little ways behind me.

"What is it?" I asked walking back. "I smell something." he said lifting his nose to the air. That's when she tackled him. Right from the bush across from him. Frostheart appeared next to me. "It worked, she is going to go into labor soon we need to go back to Thunderclan quickly." she said. Stormpath looked at her warily as well as Dustpaw.

Creampelt and Berryfrost were happily chasing each other around the group. "Come on, we need to hurry!" I told them. I ran toward camp with the patrol close behind. Some warriors stared at the Starclan cats walking into camp. "Come on Berryfrost, you don't have that much time!" Frostheart said walking toward the nursery with her head down telling others that she meant no harm.

Wildstar walked out of the nursery and nodded toward Frostheart who slinked into the nursery, followed by Berryfrost and Creampelt. Whitecloud ran toward the nursery with a mouth full of herbs for Berryfrost. Roseears sat outside with all of the kits playing around her. I also sat outside next to Wildstar and waited to see what would happen.


	27. The Discovery of Wishkit

We heard Berryfrost yowl with pain, just once and then a second time. Whitecloud walked out of the nursery with Frostheart right behind. Frostheart walked toward Shadowheart and I with a small successful smile. "Two kits, Berrykit and Wishkit. Roseears is going to nurse them. We have to leave now. I would watch the kits, there special." Frostheart said dissolving before us.

Creampelt walked out of the nursery with his head down. "She's gone, but her kits are here. Thank you once more Shadowheart." he nodded toward him and then walked into the warriors den. "What is he thanking you for?" I asked him. "I'm the one that thought up the idea of Berryfrost visiting so she can deliver her kits."

"Wow, well aren't you a genius." I teased. "Ha, thanks." he said softly. I looked at him, "you know, you've saved more lives today." I told him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Those kits would of stayed in her belly without being born or anything, but because of your great ideas they were born and now they're going to grow into warriors." I said thoughtfully.

"Your right. I never thought about that before." he said thinking to himself. I left Shadowheart playing with the kits and went into the nursery. Roseears was asleep with two kits curled up in front of her. Rainstripe looked at me when I walked in. "That's Berrykit and that's Wishkit." she whispered.

Berrykit was a cream colored she-cat with red and brown blotches on her whole body. Wishkit was an all black tom with cream colored swirls on his sides and around one eye. "Wow... they're beautiful." I said sitting down in my bed across from Roseears. "When do you think she's going to deliver?" Rainstripe asked me motioning toward Roseears. "Soon, that's for sure." I said thoughtfully.

Roseears's belly was getting to be pretty big. "How many kits do you think?" she asked. "Maybe... three, four." I said uncertainly. "If that is how many she's going to have, maybe I should take Berryfrost's kits when my kits become apprentices." she said looking at me. "That's a good idea." I said.

The kits ran into the nursery and dove toward the bed. "Ha! I beat you!" Tinykit said sitting up and washing her fur. The toms stuck their tongue out at her and curled up together ready to sleep. Rainstripes kits walked into the nursery and headed toward Rainstripe.

They were three moons old already. They were pretty big and were soon going to be apprentices. There were a lot of kits in the nursery and it was pretty crowded. My kits were almost a moon old and still had a while until they were apprentices. It made me think, _shouldn__'__t __the __apprentices __almost __be __ready __to __become __warriors__? __Or __maybe __not__, __I __will __have __to __check __tomorrow __with __their __mentors__. _Rainstripe smiled at me and then put her tail over her kits and went to sleep. I did the same and thought about what Shadowheart does all day.

He must talk to warriors and make patrols and hunting patrols. _I __wish __I __was __the __deputy __again__, __leader __is __really __boring__..._ I thought. _I __shouldn__'__t __be __complaining__, __this __is __huge__! __Smallstar __choose __me __for __a __reason__,_ I thought. I eventually drifted off to sleep and awoke in Starclan. Nobody was around so I just walked forward until I came into a field full of cats.

I saw warriors from all of the clans talking in circles or sleeping. I saw someone look at me and then they got up and started to walked toward me. She was rustic orange with a black tinge and my heart melted as I remembered her new name, Emberstrike. "Wildstar..." is all she said as walked up to me and sat down. We both sat there speechless.

"You have no idea..." I choked out eventually. "No I don't, all I can say is... that I miss you, with all my heart..." she paused. "I miss you too..." is all I could think to say. "You're going to be leaving soon. Can you tell Foxfur that I say hi, it would mean a lot." she said softly. "Of course... good bye Emberstrike." I said and then dissolved slowly from Starclan.

The kits were awake climbing over me and trying not to make noise. Tinykit saw me awake first and jumped off me and ran outside. "Where are you going, coward!" Snakekit said running after her, with Eaglekit closely behind. I smiled and got up and stretched. "I was wondering how long it would take before you woke up. Its been morning for a while now, Tinykit made sure that the toms didn't leave before you woke up." Rainstripe said looking at me.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked a little worried. "Shadowheart has been taking care of everything." she told me. "Berryfrost's kits opened their eyes not too long ago. Berrykit is just like Berryfrost, Wishkit, well he hasn't said a word." Rainstripe said worriedly. "Really...?" I asked equally worried. "Not one?" I added, "Nope, Roseears told me he has been sitting by the bush, not really hidden but... I'm afraid something is wrong with him." she whispered.

"Hmm, I could have Whitecloud take a look at him." I told her. I got up and and stretched once more. Wiping my paw over my face, I walked out of the nursery. I walked to the medicine den looking behind me to see where Wishkit was. Like Rainstripe said, he was off to the side behind the bush, not quite hidden but almost.

"Whitecloud? Are you here?" "Of course Wildstar! What can I do for you today?" Whitecloud asked coming out of the shadows. "I was just wondering if you could come and take a look at Wishkit, he hasn't said one word and he is just making all of the queens a little worried." I explained to her. "I was afraid of that. I noticed right away that he was going to be a little different, just look at his fur, I have never seen swirls like that before." she said with her hackles slightly raised.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Oh nothing, bring him in and I will take a look at him." she said turning around and walking back into the shadow. "I know what she means..." Smokepaw said his eyes shining in the darkness. "Oh yeah? What is it then?" I whispered to him. "She thinks he is an omen from Starclan." he said quietly. "Why would that be bad?" I asked.

"That, I don't know...you will just have to see what happens..." he said mysteriously and with that I left the den and walked toward Wishkit. He turned toward me sharply, his eyes a very very bright blue, not wizard bright but naturally bright. "Hi Wishkit, can you come with me?" I asked. He stood up and walked next to me, a smile in his eyes.

I walked forward and he kept pace with me all the way to Whitecloud's den. "Whitecloud! I'm back with Wishkit." I said. She came out and walked up to Wishkit. "All right Wishkit, I'm going to ask you a couple questions, first off can you hear me?" she asked him. He just nodded silently, looking around her den aimlessly.

"Can you see me or is everything black?" He looked directly at her and then looked at me and then Smokepaw who was still sitting in the darkness. "I'll take that as a yes." she said with a smile. "Alright, can you speak? Can you tell me in any way as why you won't?" Whitecloud was asking many questions, I was positive he would have to answer one with words sooner or later.

He looked at her with a slight sadness in his eyes. I really wanted to know what he was thinking, but he wouldn't budge. "Hmm, I don't know Wildstar... he won't say a word." Whitecloud said thoughtfully. That's when he appeared again, Icefire. He walked circles around Wishkit, who just smiled and looked at him with his bright eyes.

"Interesting..." Icefire mumbled, his eyes glowing strongly and the flame on his paw waving furiously. "This kit has great power!" he said standing up straight and looking at me. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "He see's everything in the way you may see everything in Starclan, made of stars..." Icefire said daydreaming.

"Oh Starclan you have got to be kidding me..." I said thinking to myself. "Is this only because his mother is a Starclan cat?" I asked. "That's mainly it." he said flatly. "Oh my..." I said looking at the poor kit. "Do you know why he's not talking?" Whitecloud asked before I could. Icefire smiled, "he sees your aura or spirit. Because of that he can sense or see your feelings very strongly, right now he is just a day old, so he doesn't know what these colors mean, but I can teach him." Icefire explained.

"Oh and he can talk, but just chooses not to right now." he added before he finished. "Wow, see what I mean Wildstar I told you he was special." Whitecloud said looking at Wishkit. "If its okay with Roseears I would like to visit Wishkit to teach him all about the aura colors." Icefire asked. "Actually you will have to ask Creampelt, I'm perfectly fine with you visiting but Creampelt might have something else to say." I said truthfully.

"You're right, I will go ask him now." Icefire said and within a blink of an eye he disappeared and reappeared right before our eyes. "I explained everything to him and he agreed with me coming over to teach Wishkit, how about that buddy, ready to learn everything about your new talent?" Icefire asked Wishkit.

Wishkit smiled and nodded his head furiously. "Good! See you all tomorrow!" Icefire exclaimed and then disappeared once more. "How did that just happen?" Whitecloud asked. Wishkit smiled a small sneaky smile and in a voice from deep within Starclan, he said;

"_Magic__..."_

**THE END! I hope you all liked this story, obviously there is going to be another so you will just have to wait and see. It would be great if you could comment your favorite character, because I know who is mine, but I want to see who is yours... have a nice day/night!**_  
_


End file.
